Poor Little Rich Girl
by M.G.Erb
Summary: Lady Hermione Granger is a wealthy, orphaned heiress. However, in order to keep her wealth she must marry someone from a pureblood family. Hermione wants to marry her childhood friend, but she has to convince him that he is worthy to be her future mate and tell after to step away from the field.
1. Chapter 1

Once upon a time, there was an orphaned heiress named Lady Hermione Jean Granger who lived all alone in a great big manor called Hogwarts. She had lost her parents at a very young age and now lived in the house alone with her head butler Crookshanks, her housekeeper Miss Wilkes, and many more people who took care of the house. Hermione's playmates growing up were Monica and Wendell, who were now a maid and butler. Crookshanks and Miss Wilkes loved the little girl like she was their own daughter, and it pained them to know that she was going to have to marry one day. They did not like this whoever married Lady Hermione would inherit the Granger family's publishing company. Fortunately, there were many who wanted Lady Hermione's hand in marriage, but unfortunately they did not have very good intentions.

While most people call Hermione's family "Mudblood", because they earned their wealth by working, there were others who were pureblood, born with titles and land established ages ago in a famous war. These prominent pureblood families were starting to lose quite a bit of wealth after not having to work for many years, and now had to resort to marrying into these Mudblood families. Poor Hermione was the richest heiress in this category and many people were already inquiring about her hand through correspondence with her godmother, Dowager Countess McGonagall.

Despite her said upbringing, the little girl grew up to because very bright as she read quite a lot of books (when you're the heiress to a publishing house, you tend to read a lot). In addition, she was raised with love from Crookshanks and Miss Wilkes that in the end she was healthy and happy at Hogwarts. More importantly, Hermione was also exposed to the poorer families and life in Britain, and learned from a young age the importance of hard work and responsibility. For much of her life, she participated in making sure the company stayed afloat. The staff of Hogwarts were proud to have raised such an independent, bright, and thoughtful young woman. Therefore, it saddened Crookshanks and Miss Winkie greatly when they had to tell Lady Hermione that she was to be married as accordance to the laws of the land at age seventeen.

"But why?" she asked. "I've been running this house since I was three and I've been running Granger Publishing since I was twelve. Don't I have a say in this?" Although the idea of marriage appealed to Hermione, the idea that she was forced to marry wasn't so lovely.

"I wish you did, sweetie," said Miss Wilkes. "But if you don't get married, the publishing house will go out of business and Hogwarts will be in foreclosure."

"Do I get a choice in who I marry?" she asked, a bit hopeful about her prospective husbands.

"Well, yes and no," said Crookshanks.

"What does that mean?" asked Hermione, feeling very annoyed that as the sole heiress to the fortune she didn't actually have that access.

"You must marry a pureblood," said Crookshanks. "Your mother wanted that, because she wants you to have ties to the nobility. Titles to her were important."

"Why that's incredibly superficial!" said Hermione, surprised her mother would say that.

"She wanted you to have that status so you wouldn't be barred as a Mudblood," explained Crookshanks. "However, you're father said you have a choice to marry a pureblood, after all it is you who will feel the effects of the marriage, not the money." Still, Hermione frowned. She didn't like the fact that she didn't really have any right to her own fortune. What kind of world bars a woman from her property?

"I suppose that will have to do," sighed Hermione.

"We're so sorry, milady," said Miss Wilkes. "We know that you are more than capable of handling your own fortune, but I'm afraid that society isn't ready for that yet."

"What happens if I don't marry by my eighteen birthday?" asked Hermione, hoping to buy a little time.

"The property goes to the Ministry," said Crookshanks. "Unless you sign a betrothal contract indicating that you will marry a pureblood even after you're eighteen." Hermione looked horrified. The state compensating all of her family's wealth all because she didn't choose to marry? Hermione had heard the state was corrupt, but she didn't realize it was that corrupt.

"I don't think I have a choice," said Hermione. "I guess I must find a husband. Crookshanks, tell Dowager Countess McGonagall that I will be attending the Yule Ball this year at The Great Hall. I know lots of pureblood families will be there. Miss Wilkes, we must bring in the tailor to start preparing a new dress, I'm thinking periwinkle…"


	2. Chapter 2

Dowager Countess Minerva McGonagall of The Great Hall had been named Hermione's godmother by the suggestion of Crookshanks, who had known the Countess since he was an apprentice at the shop. She had been engaged to a man and bounded by a contract; however that young man was killed in action during The Wizarding War. Luckily, she could still keep her assets and The Great Hall, but she couldn't marry anyone else as part of that contract.

Because of her forced spinsterhood, McGonagall, as she was known in the community at large, never had children, but when Lord and Lady Granger decided to name her the godmother at Crookshanks' request (the Grangers didn't know anyone else in this community very well), McGonagall vowed to be there for the little girl and help with whatever she could. When the little girl's parents died, McGonagall stepped into her role as godmother and mentor towards the lady and watched the heiress grow up before her eyes. Just like Miss Wilkes and Crookshanks, McGonagall was enchanted by the little girl as she grew up to be an independent, fiery spirit. McGonagall wanted to make sure she was well protected against anything horrid or terrible, and when Hermione turned seventeen, she became very much aware of the tabloids of _The Daily Prophet_ constantly speculating the upcoming nuptials of Lady Hermione.

When she received Hermione's note during her afternoon tea, McGonagall sighed with anger and annoyance. McGonagall wasn't annoyed at Hermione's decision to go to the Yule Ball - on the contrary, she was thrilled that her goddaughter would be attending. However, McGonagall didn't want Hermione to end up in her situation, which was very lonely and constrainting. She had all of this wealth, but you can't really talk to money or have tea with it.

"I don't understand why they can't just change this law, Poppy," she complained to her maid Madam Pomfrey that afternoon. "When are they going to realize that a woman is capable of her own property like a man?"

"Maybe Lady Hermione is just that girl to change the law," said Madam Pomfrey, pouring McGonagall's tea.

"It's going to take more than a girl like Hermione - really, Poppy, I can pour my own tea - to change the minds of a few men who were told at a young age that women are no matter what subordinate to men."

"When was the last time she's been to the annual Yule Ball?" asked Madam Pomfrey.

"Probably when Severus hosted it three years ago," said McGonagall. "Even then, I could tell she wasn't like the other girls – she was incredibly bored by it even though she had Harry and Ronald to keep her company. Afterwards, I told her I would cover for her if she didn't want to come to it."

"Do you think she and Count Harry will marry?" asked Madam Pomfrey, sitting down in the chair next to McGonagall. For the past twenty years, since Madam Pomfrey started working at The Great Hall, she had always been McGonagall's closest friend as Minerva had lost many of her friends to the great war.

"Certainly not," said McGonagall. "Besides, his mother's father got his money from producing flower pots, remember? Also she and Harry are good friends; you can see that in the way they interact. Her parents' will insisted that she marry someone of pureblood status. Most likely, she'll marry Ronald."

"Him?" asked Madam Pomfrey, turning up her nose. The Weasley family had had generations of foolish spending, now becoming desolate in their wealth. Poor Count Arthur had to find a way to make money to support his large family, who had been the subject of ridicule by the community.

"Yes, Poppy," said McGonagall, give her a look that said don't act like that. "Ronald adores her, and she clearly adores him. They're just too stubborn to admit it because Hermione is very rational about her feelings, while Ron is embarrassed by his status to bring her down to that level."

"I would think the Malfoys…"

"Don't," said McGonagalls, her eyes becoming beady and small. Madam Pomfrey looked at McGonagall and swallowed hard. She knew that look well, which meant trouble for her. Sometimes, Pomfrey had a bad habit of putting her foot in her mouth, and no matter what McGonagall always caught her mistake.

"What's wrong?" asked Pomfrey.

"I will not marry her into that family," said McGonagall. "That boy is spoiled and too proud, and his father will merely look down at her and use her for her money. No, she will not became a Malfoy, on my grave, she will not marry into that family."

"That is up to her, Minerva."

McGonagall turned around to see Dowager Count Albus Dumbledore, with his bright eyes twinkling, looking self-assured as usual with his valet Fawkes by his side.

"Count Albus!" said Pomfrey, standing up and bowing towards her superior.

"Madam Pomfrey," said the old man, bowing his head. "I was just coming to speak to Minerva about the upcoming Yule Ball. Rumors are already spreading that a certain heiress by the name of Lady Hermione Jean Granger is expected to attend, although the last time she attended one of these balls was about three years ago, yes?"

"Yes, but she is correct - she has to attend these society rituals if she is going to find a husband. This poor child, all she wants is the right to choose her own life and these laws that this Ministry insist on following is interfering with her life."

"I predict a great future for our little heiress," said Dumbledore, as he was referred to by the younger members of the community. "Although there is something we must remember if she is going to accomplish great things."

"And what that's?" asked McGonagall, sharply.

"She is not a little girl, anymore."


	3. Chapter 3

"So, we will increase the publication of Scamander's _Magical Beasts _by three percent," said Hermione as her secretary was writing her words. Being in charge of a large company was difficult for any person, but for Hermione it provided her a sense of relief from the stuffy, formal pureblood standards for women. She could read as many things as she liked, gave the final say on deals, and got to meet very interesting people.

"Anything else, miss?" asked her secretary, Luna Lovegood.

"Not today, Miss Lovegood," said Hermione. as she stood up to lock up her desk. "Send that to the board. I believe that it's for the day, Miss Lovegood."

"What's your hurry?" asked Luna.

"I need to leave for The Great Hall tonight in order to help McGonagall with the last minute preparations for the Yule Ball," said Hermione.

"But you haven't been there in three years," said Luna. "Clearly, there's something urgent on your mind."

"I have to marry," said Hermione, throwing her wand into her bag. "I have to find someone to marry or else the company will go broke and I'll lose Hogwarts to the Ministry."

"That's terrible," said Luna, in her usualy sing-songy monotone voice. "But on the bright sport, you can now marry Ronald."

Hermione's eyes grew wide. "What are you saying, Miss Lovegood?"

"That you love him and everyone knows it," said Luna, matter-of-factly.

"Why that's...of course we're not...we're good friends!" said Hermione. "Childhood friends, and that's all we can ever be."

"Why?"

"Because the last thing that family deserves is Rita Skeeter making a front page about the 'Weasleys' Woes' by a pureblood marrying a Mudblood," said Hermione. "I can't do that to his family, Luna, even if I did care about him, it wouldn't be fair. They deserve so much more than the mud that gets sling at them." Luna nodded her head; when Hermione referred to her as "Luna", it meant that Hermione needed a friend, not a secretary, to listen to her.

"Times are changing, Hermione," said Luna. "People are starting to realize that everyone deserves a choice and hard work is something to be proud of, not a source of shame. This was how the families were founded, but no one wants to admit it, just like no one wants to believe that the Crumpled-Horn Snarkack is real."

"So why are they trying to make it seem like that was how they were founded?" asked Hermione, almost desperate for an answer.

"I think you know the answer to that," said Luna, smiling.

* * *

Dowager Countess McGonagall was in a bad mood. That dreadful, awful, no-good reporter Rita Skeeter showed up today, actually knocked on the door and invited herself into The Great Hall. In her desperate attempts to find gossip and news, she was now trying to find some news to report about Lady Hermione Granger.

"Is it true that Lady Granger is looking for a husband? Will Hogwarts go on the market if she has not signed a contract to marry by eighteen?"

"I don't know, Miss Skeeter, why don't you wait outside and when I have an answer for you, I may tell you," said McGonagall, personally escorting Miss Skeeter outside.

"I can't believe that woman had the nerve to barge into this house!" said Madam Pomfrey.

"Never mind that," said McGonagall. "We can't let our tongues slipped about any detail referring to Hermione's life. If that nosy busybody woman were to get any tidbit of information, Merlin knows what would happen to Hermione's reputation."

"What about my reputation?" asked Hermione, walking into the room.

"Oh my child," said McGonagall, opening her arms to embrace her goddaughter.

"Hello, Aunt Min," said Hermione, using the pet name she gave McGonagall when she was three. "Do you think I care about what rubbish that woman writes about me? I highly doubt she's read any schools of real merit."

"That may be so, child," said McGonagall. "But she is one of the most-respected reporters at the Prophet, and she have quite a bit of influence..."

"As do I," said Hermione, pointing her nose in the air. "A whole legal team." McGonagall couldn't help but smile at that face; Hermione has used that look for as long as McGonagall had known her. There was something enchanting about Lady Hermione Granger.

"Now, let me say your dress for tonight," said McGonagall, leading Hermione upstairs. "Poppy, please have Crookshanks take Hermione's things to the room with the gold wallpaper. Now, my child, I have a special surprise for you tonight..."

* * *

_Rita Skeeter with a little note - a certain Lady Hermione Jean Granger was seen entering The Great Hall, home of her godmother Dowager Countess Minerva McGonagall, oddly enough the day before The Yule Ball scheduled to be at The Dowager Countess' home. Could the reclusive heiress finally laying out her cards to choose her king? Or will she end up with a Jack? Let's see how this queen plays with her hearts!_


	4. Chapter 4

The first time Count Ronald Bilius Weasley met Lady Hermione Jean Granger was when he was six years old. They were at Lord Neville Longbottom's sixth birthday party at Toad Hall, and it was one of the rare times Lady Hermione could just act like a child for the day, instead of the head of a large estate and heiress to a publishing company.

Ronald immediately noticed Hermione's bushy hair with a large blue bow. Her nose was small but Ronald could tell it was pointing upward. She stood with her shoes polished and her hands folded neatly against her blue sash of her blue ensemble. Intrigued by the little girl, Ronald walked up to her and introduced himself.

"My name is Ron," he said, using the name his brothers called him and forgetting his title. "What's your name?"

"Lady Hermione Jean Granger," said the little girl, giving him a little curtsy. "It's very nice to make your acquaintance."

"Um, you too!" he said, bowing. However he was too close to her and banged his forehead against her.

"Ugh, you clumsy thing!" she said, clearly annoyed.

"Sorry," said Ron, his ears turning red.

"Mother, look! It's one of the Weasleys!" said a little blonde hair boy, dressed in finer clothes than Ron's hand-me-down jumper and trousers. In addition, his blonde hair was slicked back while Ron's ginger was parted to one side. Ron could tell immediately that Hermione was interested in that blonde hair boy, which meant trouble for Ron.

"Draco, don't talk to him," hissed his mother as she was dragged away with some other ladies who were chatting about some gossip. Draco walked with a smile on his face that Ron didn't like at all.

"I know you're a Weasley," said Draco. "You have red hair, hand-me-down clothes, and a stupid complexion."

"That's not nice," chirped Hermione.

"Yeah," said Ron. "Mummy says I'm still learning things, that doesn't mean I'm stupid."

"Anyway," said Draco, looking at Hermione. _Oh no_, thought Ron, as he heard himself gulping.

"My name is Count Draco Malfoy," said the boy, bowing with grace and ease. The worst part was he actually touched Hermione's hand and kissed it!

"Ew!" said Ron, crinkling his nose.

"I think that's lovely," said Hermione, pointing her little nose in the air. "He's more of a gentlemen than you, Ron."

"Why would I be a stupid old gentleman anyway?" huffed Ron, putting his hands on his hips. "I want to be an Auror!"

"That's for Mudblood-lovers!" said Draco.

"What's wrong with being a Mudblood?" asked Hermione, now a bit offended.

"They are dirty people," said Draco, as though the fact was obvious.

"But they can take baths," said Ron, who didn't particularly like his mother scrubbing his ears.

"They didn't earn their titles through land," said Draco. "They had to work for it."

"Does that mean I'm a Mudblood?" asked Hermione, who had never heard that term before in her young life. Crookshanks and Miss Wilkie have never said that before, Monica and Wendell never said that before, it was only Count Draco Malfoy who dared used that word.

"What's your name?" asked Draco.

"Lady Hermione Jean Granger," she said with the some haughty tone.

Ron noticed the boy's eyes getting smaller and immediately the smile got bigger.

"Let me saw you something, milady," he said, bowing and holding his hand out to escort the little girl, who gladly obliged. Hermione had been told stories about princes and knights who did these nice things to girls, so this boy must be nice then. It would be a rude awakening for her. On the other hand, Ron was very suspicious: he remembered his Mummy and Daddy mentioning something about the "poor little rich girl", who was not of pureblood status and would be teased by pureblood families. Ron followed them to a little garden, where a few other children were playing with Lord Neville.

"Do you like these flowers, milady?" asked Draco, picking a daisy for Hermione.

"Why yes, thank you," she said.

"Do you especially like this one?" he asked, pointing to what looked like nothing to Ron.

"Which one?" asked Hermione, bending over to get a closer look.

"The one in the mud," said Draco. "Where you belong!" And with that, Draco pushed the little girl into the mud face first. Never before had anyone been so mean to Hermione, and soon the other children were laughing at her, calling her "Mudface". The only ones not laughing were Lord Neville, who went to tell his grandmother, Ron, and a little boy with a lighting scar on his face who went to look for Ron's mother.

Ron felt bad for the little girl, but he felt worse when she began to cry. At that, Ron felt something he had never felt before in his six years: something called anger. Anger at Count Draco Malfoy for being so mean and nasty to the little girl, and Ron was going to avenge her. Suddenly feeling like he was six feet tall, Ron walked over to Draco, who had thrown mud on a clean spot on Hermione's dress to make her cry harder. Ron noticed something moving in the mud and picked them up.

"Hey, Malfoy!" said Ron.

"What, Weasley?" smirked the blonde hair brat.

"EAT SLUGS!" And soon, it was Count Draco Malfoy's turn to cry as he ran away with slug slime on his face. Little Ron turned to little Hermione Granger, who's face had been tearstained and mudstained, and yet Ron noticed something nice about her.

"You have pretty eyes," he said, giving her a hand to help her up.

"Thank you," she sniffed, though a bit unsure after what she went through.

"I'm not going to push you," said Ron. "What Draco did to you was mean. My mummy says I should never push a little girl."

"Is your mummy still alive?" asked Hermione.

"Well, yes," said Ron, for some reason taking his sleeve and rubbing Hermione's cheek. That's what his mummy always did when he had a dirty face. "Why?"

"My mummy's dead," said Hermione. "And my daddy."

"You're like Harry!" said Ron with pride.

"Who?" asked Hermione.

"Count Harry Potter," said Ron. "He's my best friend. Actually, there he is with my mummy now."

A woman with bright orange hair and the lightning-scarred boy came over, the lady carrying a dress and the little boy with a handkerchief.

"What happened here?" she asked.

"I didn't do it!" cried Ron, as though it was habit.

"It's alright, Ronnie," said the nice lady. "Harry told me everything. Come here, my dear, I'll clean your face in the bathroom and give you the dress. Dowager Count Augusta told me you can change there." As the reached out her hand, Hermione held it, knowing that if this little boy was kind to Hermione, then his mummy must be just as kind.

"Thank you, Ronald" said Hermione, kissing his cheek and leaving a bit of mud on his cheek.


	5. Chapter 5

Count Ronald Weasley touched the cheek where Lady Hermione Granger had kissed ten years earlier. To this day, that one little gesture made him smile, although today the Weasleys had even more to smile about. Ron's brothers, Counts Fred and George, had gotten a space to open their new business venture, thanks to the help of their dear friend Count Harry.

Ron still remembered the day when Harry asked him to come meet the twins so they could sign the loan. Harry had been the only one not to turn down the twins' idea because Harry knew the Weasley family better than anyone, and knew not to believe any of those silly rumors Rita Skeeter constantly put in the Prophet. It didn't help the families like the Malfoys, Parkinsons, Goyles, and Crabbes were constantly looking down on the humble Weasleys. The idea that any pureblood family had to _work_ to earn their money was ridiculous. Harry, on the other hand, was all for the business.

Fred and George were ecstatic, with no surprise. Playing jokes and pranks on people was their specialty, as Ron knew from a very young age as the frequent test subject of their newest invention. Despite their frequent torture of Ron, the twins promised Ron a spot at the shop since he was the reason why any of the products worked.

In addition, this year Hermione was coming to the Yule Ball. The last time she was at the Yule Ball was three years ago. That night Ron, Harry, and Hermione just sat around the time, making up stories about various people and scoring their outfits for an ugliest outfit competition. To this date, that was the most fun Ron had ever had at the Yule Ball.

Between the thought of his two best friends and his brothers' success made Ron feel so giddy, he didn't even care that his robes were hideous with ridiculous ruffles as well as a garishly large tie. For once, he was actually in a good mood to go to one of these pureblood events that it didn't matter to him one bit that people would make fun of his father's Ministry work, his mother's appearance, his brothers' jobs and hobbies, and mostly important, himself. Ron always knew he was the clumsiest, most awkward member of the family and the reason for the Weasleys' frequent appearences in Rita Skeeter's column.

The first time he noticed that was after he threw slugs at Malfoy's face when the boy pushed Hermione Granger into the mud. The next day when he came down to breakfast, his brothers were giving Ron funny looks.

"What?" asked six-year-old Ron.

"You've just ruined the family's reputation," said George.

"What does that mean?" asked Ron.

"It means you made us look bad," said Percy, the most pretentious yet smartest of the brothers.

"I didn't do anything," protested Ron.

"You threw slugs at Count Draco Malfoy's face," said Bill, calmly explaining the situation to his youngest brother. "Rita Skeeter heard about it and published it in the paper."

"So?" asked Ron.

"So that means everyone in the community thinks we're savages with poor manners because of what you did," said Charlie. "So Dad isn't going to get promote at the Ministry because Draco's father, Count Lucius, works at the Ministry and is above Dad."

"So now we aren't going to get any money thanks to you, Ickle Ronniekins," sneered Fred.

Ron felt his heart break. "I was trying to help her," he said. "She was being bullied by that boy, and Mummy says not to push girls and he did and so I pushed him because that's what he did to her." Ron saw his brothers look at him again, this time with a bit of surprise on their faces. Ron puffed out his chest a bit.

"I did what was right," he said.

"But it was wrong," said Percy.

"Percy's right," said Bill. "There could have been other ways to handle that, Ron. There are consequences for your actions."

"What does that mean?" asked Ron, wishing he knew these big words.

"It means you're an idiot," said Fred, with George laughing.

"C'mon, you two," said Bill.

"They are right," said Charlie, shrugging his shoulders.

"How awful it is to have a brother as stupid as you," said George. That was the final straw for little Ron and he began to cry. Countess Molly Weasley heard her youngest son's cries and immediately walked into the dining room where the boys were. The look on her face was one that every Weasley child knew and feared.

"Count George Weasley," said Molly. "I dare you to say that last thing you told your brother again, but this time to me."

Naturally, George couldn't and looked down at his plate.

"I was hoping what I heard from the otherside wasn't true," said Molly, as she picked up a napkin to dry Ron's eyes. "But shame on you all! True, pushing people in the mud isn't nice, but your little brother did something which is what your father and I want to teach you all; to do the right thing. Your brother did just that and we are very proud of him. If you are all more concerned about reputation as oppose to doing the right thing, then I suggest you pay a visit to Malfoy Manor…"

Ron still had those words in his head from that day. It was true that he wasn't handsome like Bill, rebellious like Charlie, smart like Percy, or funny like Fred and George. However, Ron never regretted that moment when he pushed that blonde-haired brat into the mud because he knew that was he did was the right thing to do. No one should ever talk to a girl like Lady Hermione Granger that way Count Draco Malfoy did. In the end, he gained another best friend today, one who would make the ball far more fun, with the help of his other best friend, who was like an adopted Weasley without the ginger hair.


	6. Chapter 6

"What is Lady Granger's favorite color?"

"Periwinkle."

"Favorite food?"

"Mash."

"Hmm…what is her favorite book?"

A brief pause. "None, she finds all books to be equally fascinating."

Countess Bellatrix Lestrange looked at her nephew and smiled. "Very impressive, Draco," she said, as Count Draco remained unfazed by the little quiz. Draco's family were having afternoon tea before getting ready for the Yule Ball that night, although the point of this tea was to work out strategy to woe Lady Hermione Granger and keep her away from Count Ronald Weasley.

"As long you remember those things," said Countess Bellatrix. "You should have no problem sweeping Lady Granger off her feet. His Darkness would be most impressed."

"But of course," said Countess Narcissa Malfoy, brushing some hair out of Draco's eyes. "Draco understands the importance of marrying Lady Granger."

"Yes, Mother," said Draco, wishing his mother wouldn't coddle him. "We need to get Hermione's money and access to the publishing company so His Darkness can use it to publish things he deems appropriate to make sure people are suspicious of Mudbloods and turn them out. Once that is done, and then His Darkness can infiltrate the Ministry using the people he gained through his influence and take over as the sole ruler."

Count Lucius and Countess Narcissa looked very pleased. Draco had been spoiled at a young age and they were afraid he wouldn't live up to protect the family name. Now, he was taking this very seriously, making sure that the Malfoys maintained power in the community and keeping good ties with His Darkness. They were very proud parents.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this courting a Mudblood, sweetie," said Countess Bellatrix, plucking the petals of a rose. "But once we remove Miss Granger from the scene, you can go back to courting that nice little girl, what's her name?"

"Astoria," said Draco, almost dreamily. "Lady Astoria Greengrass."

"I thought you fancied that Pansy Parkinson," said Lucius.

"Not at all!" said Draco, crinkled his nose in disgust. "She looks like a pug."

"Astoria is a gorgeous girl," agreed Narcissa.

"Granted her family doesn't have as much land as we do," said Count Lucius.

"But they do have a lovely chateau," said Narcissa.

"What about the Weasels?" asked Draco, holding a grudge against the boy who had humiliated him at a young age and continued to rub him the wrong way.

"Do whatever you think is necessary to cause a stir," said Narcissa. "They are all prone to losing their tempers. Don't you remember what happened when that woman publicly scolded me for calling Lady Granger a Mudblood? I was merely stating facts and that woman went batty! Honestly, those Weasleys are going to the reason why this community falls!"

"And that's why we must support His Darkness," said Lucius. "So our family doesn't fall."

* * *

Ron couldn't believe what his mother had told him. As tradition with every guest who is sixteen or more, all females and males must have escorts. He had been assigned the last girl he wanted to escort for anything: Lady Lavender Brown, an incredibly enthusiastic young lady who loved flowers and pink and all things girly. She was a nice girl, but she wasn't Ron's idea for a girl. Hopefully, she wasn't going to cling to him all night.

That wasn't the only bit he heard from his mother. That prat Draco was going to be there as well, escorting Lady Pansy "Pug" Parkinson. So much for Ron's good mood from earlier today. If that prat does anything or tries to do anything...

"Ron?" asked his sister Lady Ginerva, or Ginny as she was known to her brothers. They were riding in the one of the family's old carriages. Ron, Ginny, and Percy were riding with their father, who was sitting with the driver on the outside bench.

"What?" he asked.

"You seen a bit out of sorts," said Ginny.

"I'm fine," said Ron, mumbling a bit.

"You better get yourself together," said Percy, very serious. "If you do anything clumsy, we'll end up on the front page of _The Prophet_ for sure."

"Oh sod off, Percy," said Ginny. "Who bloody cares about what that damn paper says." Ron smiled at his sister: growing up with six brothers made her training to be a lady difficult for her mother. When Ginny was around her mother, she was sweet and proper and polite, however the moment she was with her brothers she could be as crude and loud as them.

"I do," said Percy. "I'm expecting a promotion soon."

"Honestly, Percy," said Ginny. "You work ten times harder than anyone in management. Do you really think they're going to pass you over."

"If Ron tries anything funny, then yes," said Percy. _Sod off, Percy _thought Ron.

"Just ignore him, Ron," whispered Ginny. "Remember, be yourself. I'd rather you be your clumsy, bumbling self than some snobby dandy whose afraid to scuff his shoes."

"Thanks, Gin," said Ron.

"And remember, Hermione likes that person too," said Ginny, smiling slyly at her Ron's surprised reaction. It amazed Ginny that her favorite brother and best friend still hadn't admitted their feelings for each other. How was it obvious for everyone except for them? Luckily, Ginny and a few co-patriots had a plan for tonight that involved some Firewhiskey, Butterbeer, a fiddle, and the servants' quarters.


	7. Chapter 7

Hermione sat in the guest chamber, admiring her new earrings in the mirror on her dressing table. McGonagall had given them to her for tonight, saying that they were a family heirloom and also had a superstition that the diamonds shone brightly when the wearer found her true love. Though she wasn't normally superstitious or into her appearance, she was bubbly for tonight. The dress was perfect, her hair was straightened, and her two best friends were going to be at the ball. Maybe they'll play that silly game again, or perhaps they'll steal food from the kitchen, or maybe…

"Lady Hermione! Lady Minerva wants a word with you!" cried Madam Pomfrey.

"Oh, yes, come in!" said Hermione, standing up from the chair she was sitting in as she fixed her hair. McGonagall walked in wearing a deep ruby colored gown and a ruby tiara on her light brown and gray hair. For a moment, McGonagall was speechless when she saw Hermione wearing her periwinkle dress and the earrings.

"Oh, my dear," she said. "You look so beautiful."

"Thank you," said Hermione. "You look beautiful too."

"Now, I have some business to take care of," said McGonagall, regaining her composure. "First of all, you must have an escort…"

"Who did you pick for me?" asked Hermione.

"Well, a family friend of mine who lives in Bulgaria is coming tonight."

"What's his name?"

"Viktor Krum."

_Viktor Krum_,_ a bit harsh sounding_…

"That's nice," said Hermione.

"You will walk after me, since technically you're next in line for kin," said McGonagall. "Viktor is wearing his Durmstrang uniform, so you won't miss him."

"Durmstrang? Isn't that the military corps?" asked Hermione.

"Yes, I heard nowadays girls like men from the military, isn't that so?"

"Oh, well, I guess," said Hermione. _Although I like someone who doesn't own a uniform_…

"Very good," said McGonagall. "And I have another order of business to take care of, and that is regarding the guest list."

"Yes?" asked Hermione, a bit confused.

McGonagall pulled out her wand and conjured the parchment with the names of many counts, lords, countesses, and ladies listed in beautiful black calligraphy.

"Is Count Harry's name on there?" asked McGonagall, as Hermione surveyed the list.

"Why, yes, but I don't think I understand…"

"That's good," said Count Harry, walking through the door. "Because I wouldn't want to show up uninvited." Hermione smiled at the boy she had grown to love as her brother. That day when she met Harry, she finally met someone who was also growing up without parents.

"Harry!" she squealed, running to embrace him.

"You look amazing," said Harry.

"Thanks," she said. "You look very handsome."

"Thanks," he laughed.

"As lovely as this reunion is," said McGonagall. "I'm afraid we must start to line up soon. Harry, where is Lady Patil?"

"Which one?" asked Hermione.

"Parvati," said Harry. "Padma is with Lord Michael Corner. Speaking of which, who is your escort?"

"His name is Viktor Krum," said Hermione. "McGonagall says he is in the Durmstrang Military Corps."

"He's a lovely boy, Hermione," said McGonagall, gently pushing the two of them out of the room. "I'm sure you'll get along swimmingly with him."

"Sounds like a lothario, to me," said Harry. "Soldiers usually are."

Hermione sighed and kept walking with McGonagall and Harry until they got to the hall where thousands of people were lined up. As it was custom for balls, the host and their families were presented last so everyone could see them, sort of as a thank you for hosting the ball and showing off the family. Because Hermione was McGonagall's goddaughter, she was to be escorted last with Viktor Krum.

As Hermione and Harry walked through the corridor with the rest of the pureblood and wealthy families lining up, both noticed a large patch of boys with ginger hair. Immediately Hermione smiled and ran to see the other boy in her life: Ronald Weasley.

"Ronald!" she cried, as she approached the ginger. Ron, who was talking to Fred and George, turned around and grinned at seeing his best friend. However, his grin dropped as his mouth dropped open. For the first time ever, Ron was seeing Hermione looking...well...

" 'Mione?" he asked.

"What's wrong?" she asked, a bit concerned and pulling her arms back when she wasn't sure whether or not he was going to hug her.

"Nothing," he mumbled. "You look..."

"Ronald!" cried a shrill voice. Hermione saw Ronald cringed as she saw a blonde hair girl with a frilly pink gown run towards him.

"Oh look, the train to the funny farm has arrived," said Fred.

"There you, Ronald!" said Lady Lavender Brown, someone Hermione knew through endless sessions of charm school. "I was just getting my dance card and do you have a corsage? You must have it! How are people to know you are escorting me?"

"I don't think it'll be hard to tell," said George.

"Besides, corsages aren't generally used for wintertime balls," said Hermione. Lavender's head snapped towards her and her eyes got beady. For a brief second, Hermione felt a bit terrified, but then again she was a girl just like Lavender.

"He is my escort," said Lavender. "And I want him to have a corsage for me."

"I don't have a corsage, Lavender," said Ron firmly. "I wasn't told to bring one, so I don't have one."

Lavender pouted and put her hands on her hips, but it was clear that Ron wasn't about to conjure up a flower.

"Oh, alright," said Lavender. "Papa did tell me that no matter what, I had to stay with you all night."

"Lucky me," said Ron.

"Well, I'll see you around," said Hermione, rushing to the back of the hall. When she turned around to see one more sighting of Ron, he was looking at Ron, mouthing the words _"_help me".


	8. Chapter 8

"I can't believe it," said Countess Narcissa to her husband as Lady Hermione Granger walked down the stairs with Viktor Krum escorting her. "She looks stunning."

"She does," said Count Lucius, turning to his wife. "This should make Draco's job a bit easier."

Indeed, Draco couldn't take his eyes off of Hermione, even as Pansy was trying to distract him and get him to focus on her. How was it that this Mudblood was so attractive? Mudbloods weren't supposed to be this pretty. They were supposed to be dirty from toiling in the soil all day, with calloused hands and brown faces. No, this girl was far too beautiful to be a Mudblood…

"Draco," whined Pansy. "You've looked at her all night."

"Well, she does look good…for a Mudblood."

"I'm your date!" she said through her teeth. "Now get me some punch!"

"Ronald," whined Lavender. "Why haven't you answered me yet?"

"What was the question?" asked Ronald, still transfixed on Hermione. She looked like nothing he has seen before, almost like an angel or some other worldly being. Ron was convinced that she floated down the stairs in her blue dress – that's what it looked like to him.

" I said do you like my dress?" asked Lavender, twirling around like a ballerina.

"Um, yes, it's a very nice dress," said Ronald, still not paying attention to her.

"Hmph!" she snorted, stomping her foot and walking to her friend Lady Parvarti Patil. Ron sighed a bit of relief. It wasn't like he was trying to get rid of her, but she was quite annoying despite Ron's earlier thoughts about Lavender being nice and somewhat enthusiastic. Luckily, Harry had had zero success with Parvarti as he was not very suave when it came to talking to girls. Ron found Harry and quickly pulled him aside to get some punch.

"You and I are definitely not the luckiest fellows at the party tonight," said Harry, shaking Ron's hands.

"You're telling me," said Ron. "Whoever that Viktor Krum bloke is is the luckiest tonight, since every bloke's pretty much looking at Hermione."

"I've never seen her so dressed up before," said Harry, sipping his punch.

"Me neither," said Ron, drifting off a bit. "Remind me again why I hesitated to ask her?"

"Because you were afraid that she would be humiliated by Rita Skeeter and every pureblood family by showing up with you," said Harry without missing a breath. "Oh, and you were afraid she would reject you."

"I didn't say that!" protested Ron.

"No, but you were thinking that," said Harry.

Ron sighed. Harry knew him better than Ron knew himself. As Ron looked at Hermione conversing with Viktor Krum and laughing at his jokes, he couldn't help but think that Hermione would be better off with someone in the military. Durmstrang soldiers are best known for their grace, manners, and decorum, and pretty much everyone there lived in a large castle, or then again that's what Ron heard from Fred and George.

"Hey mate," said Ron, remembering something he had to tell Harry. "Fred and George arranged a little party in the servants' quarters in about a half an hour."

"How did they do that?" asked Harry.

"You know that girl Fred's been pining for?"

"Katie Bell?"

"Yeah, well they've exchanged letters back and forth and since Katie isn't allowed to be up here tonight, Fred decided to host something in one of the empty quarters."

"Who else is going to be there?" asked Harry.

"Well, me, the twins, Gin, Katie, Angelina Johnson, Finnegan, Thomas…"

"Hermione?" asked Harry, nodding towards her.

"Oh, well, I don't know…" said Ron.

"Ron, you won't know unless you actually ask her," said Harry.

Ron gulped at Harry's advice, but in the end, he knew Harry was right.

"Wish me luck, mate," said Ron as Harry patted him on the back

* * *

Hermione could see Ron approaching her and her heart skipped a bit inside. As lovely and handsome as Viktor was to her, he was about as interesting as a painted wall. He was too polite, too precise, and too perfect for her. She needed someone a little clumsy, a little awkward, and perfect for her, which was …

"Hello, Lady Granger."

Hermione's eyes were full of fear when Count Draco approached her.

"May I have this dance?" he asked Viktor. With precision, Viktor clicked his heals together and bowed, leaving Hermione with Draco.

"Shall we?" asked Draco, presenting his hand.

Hermione wasn't sure whether to accept the hand. She already noticed people talking, probably about her and Malfoy. It was not lost on Hermione that the Malfoys hated her. It was still engrained in her brain that day when Malfoy pushed her into the mud face first. After Countess Molly Weasley kindly took her into Toad Hall to clean her face, wash her hair, and change her clothes, both of them walked out to seeing Countess Narcissa Malfoy approaching Ronald and Harry. Hermione noticed Draco, holding his mother's hand, smiling smugly. At that moment, Hermione never hated something more than that smile.

"Can I help you, Countess Malfoy?" asked Countess Molly.

"Yes," said Countess Narcissa. "It appears as though your son threw slugs at my little Draco's face."

"Yes," said Countess Molly. "And did he apologize?"

"Yes," said Countess Narcissa. "But I want you to apologize as well."

"For what?" asked Countess Molly, assuming the stance that meant "don't cross me".

"For teaching your son such disrespectful manners," said Narcissa. "You can't even raise one son right, how do you raise six other sons?"

"It's five sons and a daughter," said Molly, through her teeth. "And my son was defending this poor little girl, who your son called a 'Mudblood'. In my house, that word is not allowed. And in my house, we don't push people because of your family, nor do we look down on people who work hard to earn a good living for their children. Lady and Lord Grangers made sure their daughter was well taken care of if something were to happen to them. Is that so wrong?"

"Yes!" said Narcissa, in a shrill voice that made Ron and Harry cover their ears. Hermione hid behind Molly, who held Hermione close to her like Hermione was her own daughter. "That filthy little girl ought to be locked up in a hole! Hogwarts was built by the purest families and for those people to desecrate on its traditions is horrifying. She belongs in the mud as far as I'm concerned."

Molly's brown eyes pierced through Narcissa's porcelain skin. Little Hermione looked around to see that people were surrounding them like they were an attraction at the circus. Some pitied the little girl, others looked as though they agreed with Narcissa.

"Shame on you," said Molly. "Shame on you for having the nerve to say that to a six-year-old child." And with that, Molly whipped out her wand and grabbed Narcissa's collar, the same way she grabbed Fred and George when they misbehaved.

"If you ever so much as whispered that name or say anything of those things ever again about that poor child," said Molly, pointed her wand at Narcissa's face. "So help me Merlin I will hex you to the next century and beyond. Do you understand me?"

"Y-y-yes," said Narcissa, incredibly frightened.

"Good," said Molly, letting her go, "Then I believe you owe Lady Hermione an apology."

Narcissa looked at the little, sniffed in disgust, and walked away. Draco followed behind her, but not before throwing more mud at her face...

"Sure," said Hermione, coldly.

Draco bowed and they began to twirl around the floor.

"I'm glad we can put our little dispute behind us...Lady Hermione."

"Of course," said Hermione. "I forgive you for those things, why let the past affect the future?"

"You forgive me?" he asked, incredulously.

"Yes," she said. "I know why you said those things to me, it's because you were taught that Mudbloods and purebloods were very different..."

"Incredibly different," said Draco, a bit taken aback. _Why would he forgave her?_ "I don't recall having done anything that bad."

"You pushed me in the mud," reminded Hermione, trying to maintain her composure.

"Harmless joke," said Draco.

"Well, people still apologize for that."

"I don't have to apologize for anything. If anything, the Weasel should be at my mercy for throwing slugs at me..."

"Don't you dare call him that!" said Hermione, her voice now louder. _How dare he insult her friend_. "And if I recall, he did apologize, because I remember Countess Malfoy stating that Ron did."

"Huh, you call him 'Ron'? What a Mudblood thing to call him."

"And what's that suppose to mean?"

"Only Mudbloods can come up with pet names," said Draco, letting his arrogance get the best of him. "After all, how else can you communicate when working in the fields and you have to yell each others' names?"

Hermione remained silent, and Draco knew he had one shot to fix this mess.

"I mean, you are obviously beautiful," he said as she reluctantly blushed. "You deserve someone far better than that Weasel."

And with that, Hermione hit her knee against Draco's lower region and walked away.


	9. Chapter 9

Ron couldn't believe what he saw. First, Lady Hermione accepted Count Malfoy's hand to dance, then clearly he said something offensive towards, and finally got kicked in the balls. All of a sudden, Ron began to burst into a hysterical fit of laughter, along with Harry and pretty much every young guest here. Draco walked away, clearly embarrassed, and Hermione walked towards Ron and Harry.

"What's so funny?" she asked the two boys.

"You just kicked Malfoy in the balls," said Ron.

"Don't be crude, Ron," scolded Hermione. "Besides, it was an accident. I haven't dance with anyone in a while…"

"You seemed fine with Viktor Krum over there," said Ron, pointing towards the solider who was now entertaining Lady Lavender and Lady Parvarti.

"Probably for the best," said Harry. "We aren't exactly good escorts."

"Really? Because I always thought you two were silvertongued and dashing," said Hermione, flicking her hair.

"Yeah, because I'm the most adroit person in this room," said Ron, poking Hermione's sides to make her laugh. She was always ticklish, even when she was a little girl.

"Stop!" she laughed, trying to swat him away. "Harry! Make him stop…Harry?"

Ron also took noticed that Harry was no longer with them, instead Harry made his way over to Fred and George, who had escorted two lesser known ladies named Lady Eglantine Knobbs and Lady Esther Prim. Ron could see Harry telling the two boys, who clearly had no interest in their escorts either, something exciting and to Ron's embarrassment the three of them looked at them. They were trying to tell him something, but Ron wasn't sure what.

"What are they doing, Ron?" asked Hermione also noticing the antics going on across the way.

"I don't know," said Ron. "It might be something about the party were having the servants' quarters later on…"

"What party?" asked Hermione.

"Um, well," said Ron, hesitating. Katie was one of McGonagall's servants who was in the downstairs services, and if McGonagall got wind of this it would end not very well…

"Do you think I would tattle on you?" asked Hermione, a bit taken back.

"Well, you've always been a stickler for rules," said Ron.

"I am not!"

"Yes you are!"

"You don't know what you're talking about, Count Weasley!"

"Oh, but I do Lady Granger!"

"I can break a few rules!"

"Oh really?"

"Bloody hell, what are they arguing about now?" asked Ginny, making her way to her twin brothers and Harry, with Neville following her as he was her escort.

"I don't know," sighed Harry. "All I wanted was for Ron to ask Hermione to the bloody party later on."

"Which reminds me," said Ginny, hinting at Neville. "Neville is joining us."

"If that's all right," said Neville. "Just don't let my grandmother find out, otherwise she'll have my head on a platter."

"Hey, the more the merrier!" said Fred, slapping Neville on the back.

"Yeah, we'd rather have you than Crabbe or Goyle," said George.

"Thanks," said Neville. Growing up also an orphan, Neville was raised under the constant watch of his grandmother, who was not the most patient lady. As a result, Neville grew up rather timid and frequent to bullying by other pureblood families, except the Weasleys.

"So, are you willing to break a few rules tonight?" asked Ron, challenging Hermione.

"Yes," said Hermione, not willing to back down from a fight.

"Then be at the servants' quarters at half-past eight," said Ron. "Of course, only if you're really willing to deal with the consequences of possibly getting in trouble for sneaking out of a ball…"

"Fine," said Hermione. "I'll be there."

"Good," said Ron. "I'm glad." That last part was a little expected, and both of them blushed a bit.

"Well…um…do you want any punch?" asked Ron.

"Oh, no thanks, I ought to go find Viktor, it would be rude of me to leave him, after all the host of the ball is my godmother…"

"Alright," said Ron. "But don't forget, half past eight."

"I never forget anything," said Hermione, raising her little nose as she walked away to find Viktor.

"That makes two of us," said Ron to himself.

* * *

Draco felt mortified. How dare that Mudblood humiliate him like that? All he did was insult that Weasel.

"Don't worry, Draco," said Pansy. "I'll make sure her life miserable!"

"No, don't!" said Draco. "That will not trigger anything good, just stay out of it." Pansy looked at him with shock and disbelief.

"I thought Malfoys never backed down," said Pansy.

"Of course not," said Draco. "But we pick our fights as well."

"Oh," said Pansy, giving up and walking away. As she was leaving, Draco caught sight of a girl with Count Blaise Zabini and realized it was Astoira. Draco felt his knees go a little weak and the sight of her, and wanted more than anything to go talk to her. Since Pansy gave up on him as an escort and Lady Hermione clearly wanted nothing to do with him, Draco made his way over to Astoria.

"May I cut in?" asked Draco, smoothly.

"Count Draco," said Astoria, smiling very sweetly.

"Lady Astoria," said Draco, bowing but feeling a genuine smile on his face.

"I'll be over here," said Count Blaise, walking away and leave the two of them in a comfortable silence.

"I thought you came with Pansy," said Astoria.

"Well, it sort of crumbled," said Draco. "How is Count Blaise treating you?"

"Like a gentleman," said Astoria. "But it is nice to see a different face."

"Would you like a dance?" asked Draco, wishing to get through the formalities.

"Isn't that what we've been going for?" asked Astoria, grabbing Draco's hand and leading him to the floor.


	10. Chapter 10

It was now five minutes till half past eight. Letting her conscience get the best of her, Hermione told Viktor where see was going as not to be rude. After cordially inviting them to join, Viktor promptly said it "vas indecent to be seen in the vorking quarters", however he kissed her hand and told her to have a lovely time.

Hermione felt a bit giddy sneaking to the servants' quarters, which she knew quite well because she used to visit Wendell and Monica down there when Hermione visited McGonagall as a little girl. As it was customary in the community, servants traveled with the master or mistress of the house so Hermione always had Crookshanks, Miss Wilkes, and the two younger apprentices with her. Needless to say, this bit of rule breaking thrilled Hermione, until she turned the corner and bumped into a man with greasy hair and fine black robes.

"Lady Granger," he drawled in his slow, deep voice. "Where are you going?"

"To the servants' quarters," said Hermione, failing at lying.

"Your godmother wouldn't be very pleased to hear that," said the man.

"Aunt Min knows, Count Severus," said Hermione, attempting to lie to the man who she feared as a child yet respected as well.

"Yes, Severus," said the kind soft voice of Count Albus Dumbledore. "In fact, Lady Granger has already broken her promise not to tell anyone. So now, you must not tell anyone, Severus, for the sake of Minerva."

"But how do you know?" asked Severus. _Yes, how?_ wondered Hermione.

"I have my ways," said Dumbledore, with a small twinkle in his eyes. And with that, Severus turned away and walked back into the ballroom.

"Thank you, Dumbledore," said Hermione.

"For what?" asked Dumbledore, feigning ignorance and he walked away from Hermione. "I don't know about anything."

Hermione grinned, picked up her flowing gown, and walked quickly through the corridor and down the stairs to the servants' quarters, where she could hear the sounds of laughter through the wooden walls.

The door had been closed, and it occurred to Hermione that she didn't know the password to get in, but she had one that might work, so she knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a young voice.

"Hermione," she said.

"What's the password?"

"Well, I don't know, Ron didn't tell me…but I remember it being 'Weps'. Is that right?"

"Yes!" said the little voice. The door opened to a little boy of about ten year olds.

"What's your name?" asked Hermione.

"Lord Eric Thomas," said the boy.

"Are you Dean's little brother?" asked Hermione.

"Yeah," he said. "But I thought the ball was boring, and I heard Dean was gonna come here so I followed him and he saw me and so he told me I could stay if I watched the door."

"Well, you're doing a very good job," said Hermione.

"Thanks!" chirped the boy.

"Oi, Eric! Who's that your talking too?" asked Dean, coming to the door. "Oh, Hermione!"

"Hello, Dean," said Hermione, bowing a bit.

"So, Ron finally grew a pair and asked you, didn't he?" teased Dean, making Hermione blush profusely.

"A pair of what?" asked Eric, as he was little.

"Yes, Dean," said Hermione, putting her hands on her hips and looking a big smug at Dean's now blushed cheeks. "Please, elaborate."

"Um...well..." stumbled Dean, knowing that his litle brother would tattle on him if he explained what he said to Hermione. "Nevermind, come in Hermione!"

The room felt warm with excitement and joy, almost glowing with the yellow light on the ceiling and the lanterns on the two back corners of the space. Katie and Hannah Abbott, the other serving girl who worked at The Great Hall, had been outside that day to gather some holly and tied bundles of it together with red string to create some simple decoration. There was a long table of gingerbread, Butterbeer, milk tea, chocolate frogs, popcorn, Pumpkin tarts, and sugared plums on various cookery that was able for the household staff to use during meals.

Hermione looked at the guests in the room. She recognized Lords Colin and Dennis Creevey, whose father had a photography business. Lord Anthony Goldstein, a very kind boy, was talking to Countess Susan Bones, whose family had significant influnce at the Ministry, especially since her aunt Countess Amelia Bones was one of the first females to be elected into a Ministry position. Lord Seamus Finnegan was there, clearly through with Lady Lavender's pursuit, talking with Lord Neville and Lord Dean. She saw plenty of "downstairs" people - including Katie, Hannah, Angelina Johnson and Lee Jordan who worked at the Wood family home; Alicia Spinnet who worked in the Crawfish home; Hedwig and Dobby, who worked at Harry's home at Godric's Hollow; Scabbers the Weasley family handyman; and Trevor, who was the valet at the Longbottom residence; and to her surprise, Luna.

"Luna?" asked Hermine, appraoching the girl in the yellow.

"Hello, Hermione," said Luna, smiling. "I see Ronald asked you to join us."

"Yes, but how do you Ron?" asked Hermione.

"We live near each other," said Luna. "After Mother's accident, my father moved us to Ottery St. Catchpole to The Windmill, and we became neighbors to the Weasleys. Not bad people to have as neighbors."

"I never knew that," said Hermione.

"Ron felt guilty about telling people I was his neighbor," said Luna. "He thought if people knew, then they would shun me and my father from finding a job."

"That's obsurd," said Hermione, who knew full well that Mr. Lovegood (formerly a lord) had a newspaper that published such nonsense called _The Quibbler_. The lack of success from the paper was the reason why Luna became Hermione's secretary in the first place, so that the family would have a steady flow of income. The Lovegoods lost their title when her mother died. Because the Lovegoods didn't work and just had land, they sold all of the land in order to pay off the funeral costs as well as the damage done to the place where her mother died, which was an experiment gone wrong. Poor Luna didn't deserve this, but then again Hermione never met anyone who did deserve the struggles they went through.

"Don't feel bad, Hermione," said Luna. "People are resilient; if you spend your time worrying about others, then you'll forget to focus on yourself."

"Tell that to Ron," said Hermione.

"I will," said Luna, as she walked away to visit a sea of gingers, which Hermione recognized as the Weasleys. She saw that twins and Ron were talking to Lee and Terry Boot, a servent to the Bones family. However, Luna instead walked to talk to Ginny and Harry, who were deep in conversation about something. Soon, Ginny waved to Hermione to come over to where they were and Hermione happily obliged.

"You look amazing," said Ginny, hugging her friend. "I couldn't believe it when I saw you."

"I was afraid to fall on my face," said Hermione.

"Not with that Viktor Krum holding on to you for dear life," said Ginny laughing. "Where did you find him?"

"McGonagall knows his family," said Hermione. "It just so happened to work that way."

"I kept telling her to go with Ronald," said Luna.

"Hush, Luna!" said Hermione, half-serious and half-joking, as Ginny giggled softly to herself.

"Speaking of which," said Harry, as he pointed towards the tall boy walking over to the group.

"Hello, Ronald," said Hermione, pleased that she actually made it.

"Why hello, there," said Ron, also looking pleased with himself.

"You seem awfully happy," said Hermione.

"I've brainwashed you," said Ron. "You actually broke the rules."

"I mean, it's a bit exciting," said Hermione. "Doing things you're not suppose to do."

"Who are you and what have you done to Lady Hermione Granger?" asked Ron.

"Now then!" said Fred all of the sudden, hopping onto a soap box. "Let's say we have a little music in here?" And with that, Lee Jordan began to play a fiddle, Hedwig had a flute, Scabbers had a little washboard for percussion, and Trevor had a horn that made a deep noise. The tune was very lively and soon people began to clap along with the beat that Scabbers made with his instrument. Hermione looked at Ron, who smiled back at her. This was already ten times more fun that that silly Yule Ball.


	11. Chapter 11

"Sing along if you know any rhymes!" said George, who took the center of the floor and began to see the following lines.

_Alas, alas I've lost my lass_

_To a lad with lots o'glass_

_O'glass of green and gold alas_

_Alas now he has my lass_

"Let me have a go!" said Fred, stepping into the middle.

_Alas cap'n Bension_

_Who had a wooden leg_

_Has lost his whole pension_

_So he took the keg_

_Alas he lost his leg_

_So his alcohol has lessen'd_

_But I still bring a keg_

_To diffuse the tension!_

"I've got one!" said Neville.

_Alas I loss m'lass_

_Then I scraped m'knee_

_Then I broke m'glass_

_Then spilt m'cup o'tea_

_Then I walk'n to a wall_

_Then stung by o'bee_

_Then had a nasty fall_

_Why is it always me!_

Roars of laughter and cheers rang throughout the warm, cozy little room. Hermione wished Fred and George were her brothers so they could sing these silly rhymes in the lonely, cold halls of Hogwarts.

"Lady Hermione?" piped a timid voice. Hermione turned around and saw a short, stout girl with dark hair and deep grey eyes wearing a wine-colored dress with red heart buttons.

"Monica!" said Hermione, hugging her sweet maid. "I forgot you had the night off!"

"As do I!" said Wendell, a tall fellow with mousy-brown hair and wearing a small red checkered vest underneath his brown jacket.

"I'm so sorry!" said Hermione, after hugging the two. "I should have looked for you…"

"It's alright, miss!" said Monica. "Katie told us all about it!"

"Yeah," said Wendell. "But we ran into Dumbledore, who gave us a button that fell off of Count Fred's vest."

"And then to look for him," said Monica, chuckling softly. "That man is so funny sometimes."

"Yes, but don't doubt his potential," said Wendell, a bit serious. "The little gears in his head are always turning..."

"Oh, nevermind that!" said Monica, grabbing Wendell. "Dance with me!" And before Wendell could reply, Monica began to spin his around, her arms holding his waist because she couldn't reach his scrawny shoulders.

So, Fred and Katie began to dance, then George and Angelina, Dennis and Luna, Colin and Ginny, Susan and Anthony, and Alicia and Terry. The rest of the crowd stood against the wall, clapping to the rhythm as the couples twirl.

"If one more couples want to join in," said Angelina. "Then we have enough to do The Nagani!" It did look fun, and Hermione realized at that moment that her feet were tapping along to the beat. She felt a hand touched her shoulder and she turned to face the owner of the hand: it was Ron.

"What do you say?" he asked, giving her a lopsided grin. Without hesistation, Hermione grabbed Ron's hand and pulled him to the floor.

"Alright, everyone," said Angelina, taking charge of the dance. "One, two, three!" Soon, people with snaking through each other, linking arms as they did, smiling and laughing at they did. They did this in two groups of four, then facing each other in two lines as they shifted to their right, and finally the last thing was holding hands in a circle, gliding their feet along the floor. Unfortunately, when the circle was finished, Ron had gotten a bit carried away and forgot to stop, bumping into Dennis Creevey and causing a domion effect to take place.

"Bloody hell," he murmered. The best five minutes of his life ruined by his clumsiness, after enjoying it with Hermione and seeing her smile and impressing her with his footwork and touching her hand...her warm, soft hand...

Instead, Hermione was laughing so hard she was crying, and was trying to hold herself up by using Ginny, who was also laughing.

"You alright mate?" asked Harry, coming over to give Ron a hand.

"Yeah," said Ron, turning to Dennis. "You already, lad?"

"Alright?" said Dennis, with a big grin on his face. "That was the best thing ever!" Ron felt better, knowing that people weren't laughing at him with any malicious intentions. They were happy, and so was he.

"And that is how you dance, Weasley style!" said Fred. "Shall we give our lovely musicians a break?"

"Oh no, Master Fred!" said Hedwig. "I want to continue!"

"I don't want too," said Scabbers.

"I could use a Butterbeer," said Lee.

"I want one of those tarts before they're gone," said Trevor.

Just then, there was a loud banging on the door, which took the crowd by surprise.

"Who is it?" asked Eric, meekly.

"Count Draco Malfoy," said the voice. "And I suggest you open the door."


	12. Chapter 12

Little Eric looked frightened as he looked at his brother, who then looked at the Weasley twins. Fred, who was the overall brains behind the operation, nodded to Eric to open the door. Harry and Ron looked at each other and placed their hands over the pockets where they kept their wands.

When Eric opened the door, it wasn't just Count Draco but also Count Vincent Crabbe, Count Gregory Goyle, Count Theodore Nott, Countess Pansy, and Countess Millicent Bulstrode blocking the door.

"Move out of the way, squirt," said Count Goyle, and Eric scrambled to Hermione, who immediately stepped in front of the little boy.

"That's rude," said Hermione.

"Quiet, Mudblood," snapped Count Crabbe.

"Don't," whispered Harry, holding back Ron. Harry knew his best mate well enough to know that he would have no problem giving someone a fat lip if they called anyone, including Hermione, a Mudblood.

"Now, now, Vincent, let's not be rude," said Count Draco.

"Funny you'd say that, it's rude to crash a party," said Ginny.

"In his defense," said Fred. "Technically, we would have allowed him to come, as a friendly gesture." Fred was standing the middle of the room where there was a gap that separated Malfoy's posse and the rest of the room.

"Although in our defense," said George. "We asked a selective few because we wanted to be around close friends as well."

"Only Weasleys would think that servants would be friends," said Countess Millicent, who reminded Ron of a chubby frog.

"A servant at least knows where they belong," said Countess Pansy. "Unlike Mudbloods like Lady Granger...or should I say 'Mione Granger." The other laughed at that.

"What's so funny?" asked Luna.

"It's just a common thing for working class people, downstairs people, and non-Purebloods to use pet-names," explained Count Theodore, who was a little more careful and tolerant than the posse.

"Anyway," said Count Draco. "The Dowager Countess was looking for you, Lady Hermione. Luckily, I overheard that Viktor Krum character telling someone that you were down here, and naturally my services were requested."

"By her?" asked Ginny, a but incredulously.

"Well, my father volunteered my services," said Draco. "But of course, I was happy to oblige."

"Do you get off by tattling on people?" said Ron, finally having some control on his temper but not on his thoughts.

"Ron!" scolded Hermione.

"What?" asked Ron, wondering why Hermione always insisted on defending Malfoy even though she hated him as much as Ron hated the little rat.

"Of course not," said Draco. "I'll have you know that despite Lady Hermione's unsavory roots, she is still a fine young lady and I was generally concern about her."

"Thank you for your concern, Draco," said Hermione, slowly but politely. "But I trust the Weasleys completely when it comes to things like this. They have never done me any wrong."

"Course not," scuffed Pansy. "They're a family of Mudblood lovers!"

"Ron," warned Harry again, as he held back Ron's shoulder this time.

"Tell my godmother that I am fine," said Hermione, stepping into the middle, with Eric still holding her skirts. "Give her my apologies and tell her I will be back up in a few minutes." Hermione didn't want there to be a brawl, not tonight. The past half hour had been so pleasant, it would be a pity if Draco and his posse of brutish friends were to cause any damages.

"I think that'll do, don't you Draco?" asked Count Theodore, who clearly had Hermione's same thoughts.

"Yes," said Draco, who always depended the level-headed pureblood to help keep his temper and manners in check. "Yes, that will be fine...although, I think this little gathering is pretty much over. I will see you upstairs, milady." And with that, Draco bowed and kissed Hermione's hand and walked out of the room with his posse behind him. From the looks on Counts Crabbe and Goyle, they were clearly disappointed that there hadn't been a brawl.

"So, I guess we have to go upstairs now?" asked Eric.

"Well, no," said Hermione. "I just said that so they would leave and not cause any quarrels. But I should go back up..."

"No!" stuttered Ron. "No! You can't leave!" Everyone, including Hermione just stared at him.

"Ron," said Hermione, calmly. "My godmother's the host, it would be rude of me to abandon her party like that, in fact I've already been rude..."

"You could never be rude," said Ron firmly. "No, you deserve to break the rules a little, to enjoy yourself for one night and not worry about the company or Hogwarts or getting bloody married."

"And what if I want to worry about those things?" asked Hermione, taking Ron's defense as a criticism of her character.

"You can worry if you want," said Ron. "But you can't deny this we've been having fun the whole night."

"I haven't denied anything, Ronald," said Hermione. "But still..."

"Still what?" asked Ron, not realizing how close he was to Hermione. "Why do you have to listen to that little rat anyway?"

"Because even the rat has a point!" said Hermione.

"He's a manipulative bastard!" said Ron. "He just wants to embarrass you!"

"You're embarrassing me, Ronald!" said Hermione. "You're incorrigible!"

"You're stubborn!" said Ron.

"Stupid arse!"

"Prissy hen!"

"Oi, you two! You're in a public space," said Harry. The thought hadn't occurred to the two of them and they turned to face the shocked yet amused faces of the crowd. Harry's face was a mix of a father who was embarrassed by his quarrelsome children but also smug as though to say "you can't fool me".

"Right, I best be going," said Hermione. "I...I might be back down later."

"We'll be here all night," said George.

"Maybe next Thursday," said Fred.

"Thank you," said Hermione, bowing a bit.

"Wait, 'Mione," said Ron.

"I'm going, Ronald," said Hermione, sternly.

"No I was going to...come up to...speaking of rude, I should make sure...maybe, check on Lavender..."

"Oh," said Hermione, a bit excited at the thought of her and Ron walking together alone. "Yes that's...very considerate, Ronald."

"Right then," said Ron, puffing out his chest. "Shall we?"

"Yes," said Hermione, walking out first with Ron following. When Ron turned to look at his brothers and friends, they were waving at him to follow her and Ron turned a bright red color, then he was out the door.

The next thing that happened was the room bursting into laughter. The lovebirds made baby-steps tonight, now on to the next phase.


	13. Chapter 13

_Rita Skeeter with the detail from this year's Yule Ball held at the Great Hall – the arrival of the beautiful yet reclusive Lady Hermione Granger has sparked the interest of some of the community's most eligible bachelors. Indeed, Lady Granger has quite a few handsome men on her arm the other night. First of course, her "friend" Count Harry Potter - of course, he is one of the richest wizards in the pureblood community although his mother Lady Lily Evans soiled the roots with her Muggle status. The Lady's escort was a member of the Durmstrang Corps., a man by the name of Sir Viktor Krum. The shock of the evening was not from Count Draco Malfoy's courteous and chivalrous behavior - which our wild recluse despised - but instead from the clumsy and awkward behavior of one Count Ronald Weasley. Why would the Lady waste her time on such a hapless fool when she had the choice of three other eligible bachelor. The Lady is seventeen but by eighteen must be married or bounded by contract or else she will lose her fortune? Who will she choose and is she playing "hard to get"?_

* * *

_"_Insufferable woman," grumbled Hermione at her desk during her lunch hour the next day. She had had a grand time at the ball but she knew that missing a day would cost the company so she went back to doing what she knew best: taking control of the company's finances and deciding what to publish and firing a few people who were worthless.

"I thought you didn't care what she said," said Luna, eating her sandwich.

"I don't," argued Hermione. "But I can still have an opinion of her."

"Opinions mean you care," said Luna. "Which is why your opinion of Ronald is quite high."

"Oh for the last time - "

"Which reminds me," said Luna, using her wand to deliver a stack of notes to Hermione's desk. "These came for you today during your conference meeting with the board. I thought you'd might like them."

"Shall I read them allowed?" asked Hermione. Of course, Hermione knew the answer: Luna always saved the more personal, gossipy, and worst notes for the lunch hour so they could read them allowed and have a laugh. It made Hermione feel like she was a regular school girl, even though her guilty conscience usually got the best of her.

"If you wish," said Luna, affirming her answer.

Hermione opened the first note which was to her surprise and chagrin, Count Draco Malfoy.

"What does he want?" asked Luna.

"We'll see," said Hermione, unfolding the porcelain colored parchment

_My dear Lady Granger,_

_It would seem as though the Yule Ball at your lovely godmother's place was in the distant past. If my presence seemed a bit too overwhelming for you at the time, I offer my deepest apologies. However, please let it be known that I enjoyed the company of your presence even though our time together was short. I only hope we may encounter each other in the future. Even though you were born under the unfortunate position of your status, I am fond of your charms and beauty. _

_With sincere tidings,_

_Count Draco Malfoy_

"So...he likes you?" asked Luna.

"I'm sure he might," said Hermione. "However, I also know that the Malfoys would love to have access to the largest publishing company in the world, so it could purely be all business."

"Read the next note," said Luna.

Hermione picked up the yellowed coarse paper and realized it smelled a bit like chocolate. She smiled to herself as she read the note.

_Hello Hermione,_

_You have no idea how happy I am that you came to the ball. I'm sorry that Malfoy was such a prat, but life moves on (that's what Ginny keeps telling me). Anyway, so I'm not going to try to be lovey-dovey and mushy in this note, so here it goes: there's a Quidditch tournament next Saturday with the Chudley Cannons against Holyhead Harpies. I know you're not a Quidditch fanatic like me, but how about it?_

_Let me know!_

_Ron_

Hermione smiled and felt giddy again. Why did he make her feel like this?

"You love him," said Luna in her sing-songy voice.

"I do not," said Hermione, firmly. "I just think it's sweet that he treats me like his...friend." _Does he really see me just as a friend?_

"So, will you go to that Quidditch tournament with your _friend?_" asked Luna, a faint smile on her face.

"Yes," said Hermione. "Yes I will. And we'll have a marvelous time!"

* * *

"Now, Lucius, remember what we agreed..."

"I understand, Your Darkness," said Count Malfoy to the hooded figure in the all crimson and brown room of Riddle Manor. "Draco understands as well. He is still wooing the little Mudblood, but she is a feisty one."

"Feisty or not, he will marry her," said Lord Voldemort. No lord was feared more than Lord Voldemort in the community. There were rumors circulating that his mother was a Mudblood, and that Lord Tom Riddle was conceived out of the effects of a love potion, and that he had been the one who arranged the deaths of Count Harry's parents after they were trying to uncover his dark plans. All of which were true.

"I understand, Your Darkness," said Count Malfoy. "But as long as Draco fulfills his role in the bargain, no harm will come to him?"

"He is not a baby anymore, Lucius," said Lord Voldemort.

"But he is my only son," said Count Malfoy. "If anything were to happen to him..."

"Which is why you must make sure that Lady Granger marries him, no matter what," said Lord Voldemort.

Count Malfoy gulped in fear. Despite Lord Voldemort (he despised the name "Tom", which sounded too Mudblood) having a lower status than the Malfoys, he was feared in everyone's eyes. Only Count Malfoy understood the measure of his powers and refused to let his family fall from favor from him. That was an automatic death sentence, like what happened to Count James and Countess Lily Potter, nee Lady Lily Evans...

"I will have power," said Lord Voldemort. "I will have control over the community. They think they can just shun me because of my blood? Because of the Ministry I have to live alone in my home, this prison! Well, no more...once I will control of Hogwarts and the publishing company, I will be able to take over the Ministry. Just think of the books we can publish...defaming that imbecile Fudge! brainwashing idiots like Umbridge! Then of course, I will reclaim the secrets from Salazar Slytherin that lie underneath where Lady Granger sleeps at night...yes, yes!"

And as Lord Voldemort began to cackle, Count Malfoy stepped back into the shadows, convincing himself that this is better than the alternate.


	14. Chapter 14

Ron paced nervously outside the stadium. Because his family was poorer than most pureblood families, they had to sit in the regular benches and not the boxes because those cost a lot more. In all honesty, Ron loved the boisterous atmosphere in the benches. It made Quidditch all the more exciting with other people who were interested in the game.

Ron had been surprised when Hermione accepted his invitation, despite her lack of knowledge of the time.

"I just figured I'd ask her because she's my friend," said Ron when his brothers were snickering over her note.

"Of course she is," said George.

"And nothing else," said Fred.

"You are thick sometimes," said Percy, shaking his head.

"What?" asked Ron.

"Mate, she likes you," said Bill. "Girls will do things they don't like if a boy they like likes it."

"But Hermione's one of the most brutally honest people I know," said Ron.

"No denying that," said Ginny, agreeing wholeheartedly with that statement.

"She's still a girl," said Charlie. "And a mighty fine bird if I may say so."

"Indeed," said George. "I couldn't believe how fit she looked that night."

"Excuse me," said Ron, feeling his cheeks turn red with a mix of embarrassment and anger. How dare they talk about her like she's a trophy. She's more than just that, she's…she's….

"Ron?"

Ron turned around and saw Hermione, bundled up in a gray cloak, red-and-gold scarf, and deep red hat that covered her ears. Her cheeks were pink from the cold air and her unruly hair framed her face, the way Ron was used to seeing her. She looked adorable.

"Hey, 'Mione," said Ron. "Glad you could come."

"Glad you asked me," said Hermione, trying to ignore the fact that her teeth were clattering from the cold. Though he was thick sometimes, Ron knew she was cold and without hesistation, put his arm around her shoulder and directed her towards the gate to the stadium.

"I know a vendor that sells hot spiced pumpkin juice," said Ron. "That'll warm you up."

"Thanks Ron," said Hermione, feeling a bit warmer already from his kind gesture.

* * *

Ginny was also at the game, although she had told Ron that she had to go visit their Great-Aunt Muriel for tea that day. She hid in one of the empty team boxes in the middle of the stadium, high enough so Ron and Hermione couldn't see her. Secretly, she wanted to go see the game but she didn't want Ron to miss out on an opportunity to meet up with Hermione. She and Luna had coordinated this perfectly and from the way the two friends looked during the game, Ginny smiled to herself and hoped that this would only increased the time for the next move.

"Really?" asked a voice that Ginny recognized as Lady Daphne Greengrass.

"Really," said another, Count Theodore Nott.

"But, why would the Malfoys want to do that to the Weasleys?" Ginny's heart stopped a bit.

"Because everyone in the bleedin' community knows that Ronald likes Lady Hermione," said Count Theodore.

"So are you telling me that prat is just trying to lead on my sister," said Lady Daphne. "Because so help me if he hurts her..."

"Please, the Malfoy family doesn't have the spine to actually hurt anyone," said Count Theodore. "They're too concerned about their image and themselves, that's the only reason why they want Draco to marry Hermione."

"Do you think Draco will?"

"If he's like his father, he'll do anything to uphold the Malfoy family's power."

_The hell he will_, though Ginny as she felt her hands curl into fists at the thought of the Malfoys hurting two people she loved more than anything in the world.

* * *

"Which is the beater?" asked Hermione, as she sipped her third hot spiced pumpkin juice.

"That one," said Ron, pointing to one of the bright orange figures whizzing on a broom.

"I thought that was the Keeper," said Hermione.

"No, I'm not pointing there," said Ron.

"Oh, well, be a little clearer, Ronald," huffed Hermione.

"I am!" said Ron, a little ghost of a grin on his face. Ron felt elated being around Hermione. She was loads of fun, not the stuffy recluse most people believed she was, locked away in the castle of Hogwarts surrounded by books high as the grand ceilings. All someone needed to do was send a note...

"Why, Lady Granger!"

Ron and Hermione turned around and saw Countess Pansy Parkinson, pug-faced with a smirk on her face.

"Hello, Countess Parkinson," said Ron, stumbling to get up and bow as his mother taught him too. Unfortunately, the knitted blanket he and Hermione were sharing hampered his efforts, making him fall backwards onto the seat.

"Figures you'd been seen with a Mudblood-lover like Weasel here," said Pansy.

"What are you doing here?" asked Hermione, as sweetly as she could at the nasty looking girl.

"Just supporting the Holyhead Harpies, being an avid member of the Society of Protecting Equality for Women."

"Oh, you mean SPEW," said Ron. Both girls stared at him with razor sharp eyes.

"What? That's what everyone calls it," said Ron.

"Anyway," said Pansy. "I'm here as a Junior Advocate for the Society and enjoying myself on this...rather cold day."

"Did you bring a blanket?" asked Hermione.

"You mean like that rag? Who made it, some Mudblood?"

"My mother, thank you very much," said Ron a bit darkly.

"Of course she did," said Pansy laughing. "You Weasels are so poor, you can't even buy a blanket!"

"You wish you had a blanket made by Countess Molly Weasley," said Hermione. "When was the last time your mother made an effort to show she loved you!"

Ron turned to face Hermione. In defending his mum, Hermione said one of the harshest insults he had ever heard from her mouth. In some ways, he was very amused and others he was stunned.

"Well, she didn't die, so that helped," said Pansy. That hit Hermione hard, and Ron saw it in her face as her chin began to tremble a bit.

"I think you should go, Pansy," said Ron, as he put his arm around Hermione.

"Very well," said Pansy. "Enjoy whatever you were doing...and remember, we may not see what's going on under that blanket but we can hear it!"

"YOU BITCH!" cried Hermione, throwing the blanket off and spilling the pumpkin juice as she grabbed Pansy's hair, who started to shriek. From his brothers, Ron learned never to intervene with a fight and so he let the girls continue, until Madam Hooch, the owner of the stadium, saw the fight and pulled the girls apart.

"She started it!" said Pansy. "She's mental!"

"There's no point in blame," said Hermione, pulling herself together. "I'm very sorry, Madam Hooch."

"I'll accept that, Lady Granger," said Madam Hooch, turning to Pansy. "And you?"

"Apologize for what?" asked Pansy in a snooty voice.

"That settles it," said Madam Hooch, leading a protesting Pansy out of the stadium. Hermione turned and saw Ron staring at her wide-eyed and in awe. Hermione felt like she was going to laugh until she saw the dirty blanket.

"Oh Ron, I'm so sorry!" she said, pulling out her wand to clean up the mess. "I've ruined your mum's nice blanket."

"It's fine, 'Mione," he said, awkwardly patting her shoulder. "What...what you did back there..."

Hermione looked at him a bit sheepishly. "That...that felt good," she said. "No one should talk about friends like that, especially someone as awful as her."

"She wishes you were her friend," said Ron.

"Funny, I was going to say the same thing," smiled Hermione as she cleaned up the blanket. Then it happened. Hermione put a strand of a loose curl behind her ear and it hit Ron like a sack of bricks.

_Bloody hell, I love her. _


	15. Chapter 15

The twins' joke shop a day after the new year. The whole Weasley family was there, even Hermione and Harry, who volunteered to hand out free samples to the eager hands of children, including Eric Thomas who hugged Hermione. It worked out well Harry was visiting before he was about to go on a holiday with his godfather Sirius Black, who lost his title when he was eighteen after he left his oppressive, ignorant family. It was to be a long holiday as Sirius' health was deteriorating and he needed time away from Grimmauld Place, the home he inherited in a cruel twist of irony on behalf of the Black was enjoying Harry's visit at Hogwarts for the weekend. They were both dueling with each other in the large hall that was barely used since Hermione preferred not to host any balls or grand scale occasions at her home.

As they dueled, Hermione told Harry about the notes she was receiving from Count Ronald and Count Draco. Despite her cleverness, Hermione was a bit daft at the fact that two boys writing to her was odd and worth gossip to the ears of the community.

"The Malfoy family has hated me since I was six," said Hermione, as she repelled a stunning spell. "I just don't understand!" With that she threw a binding charm at Harry's feet, who then burned it with a fire charm.

"They aren't stupid to not pass on having Draco marry you to gain access to the company and Hogwarts," said Harry, drawing up a wind charm which made Hermione's hair tangled in her face.

"Stupefy!" said Harry, knocking Hermione over.

"Winner, Count Harry," said Hedwig, the young girl who was Harry's valet. Only a few people knew that Hedwig, the pale little girl with beady eyes and black hair, was a girl. She was an orphan with no family and needed a job, so Harry hired her to be a valet and tried to hide the fact that she was a girl because only males could be valets. However, Harry didn't need a cook since he had Miss Winkie, a fat woman with large ears, and the butler position was filled by Nimbus, a lanky fellow with straw colored hair. Harry couldn't let the poor little girl starve or go to Wool's Orphanage so that was how Hedwig came to Grimmauld Place.

"Thank you for the reminder, Hedwig," said Hermione, adjusting herself.

"He may be good at dueling, but you've read more books," said Hedwig.

"Now, what exactly has Malfoy been writing you?" asked Harry.

"Poems and testaments of his love," said Hermione. "The things Counts are supposed to learn how to write."

"And Ron?"

"Well, it's Ron so…not love poems and sonnets, just things like 'how was your day?', which is nice because then I can have an actual conversation. "

"What about Malfoy?

"I've been dropping hints that I'm not interested," said Hermione.

"Lady Hermione, Count Harry," said Crookshanks. "Dinner is ready."

"Thank you," said both of them as they walked out of the empty hall to the smaller office where Hermione preferred to take her meals because if she had work, she could easily go between plates of food and piles of paper.

"I don't like him," said Hermione, referring to Draco.

"I think they're all aware of that given the way you kicked his balls," said Harry. "But it's the Malfoys, they don't take no for an answer. They will find a way to make sure you and Draco are bounded by contract."

"That blasted contract!" said Hermione. It was now mid-January, so Hermione still had time before her eighteenth birthday, but she was still not looking forward to this arrangement. "When will Society of Protecting Equality for Women actually do some good!"

"You know as well as I do that the only reason why they have SPEW...sorry, that's what everyone calls it...is to appease the women who want to change things. But they don't want to change things, especially the Pureblood women."

"But then they will have a chance to own their own property and choose what they want with it," said Hermione, sitting down in a Windsor chair that was a part of the circular dining table in the office.

"But then everyone - non-Purebloods especially - will have a chance, and they don't like that," said Harry, looking a bit sad.

Hermione looked a bit sad at the food in front of her. Even though she ran the largest publishing company and owned the largest estate in the community, she was just a silly Mudblood girl to the eyes of the Ministry and families like Malfoys. If Hermione was really his sister, Harry could do so much more than just run the Potter fortune and sponsor the Auror program at the Ministry, which Harry was fighting a certain party named Countess Dolores Jane Umbridge to reform due to an increased in non-Pureblood murders over the past few years...

"Anyway," said Hermione, changing her tone. " I'm thinking it would be a good time released an updated version of _The Tales of Beadle the Bard_, given the new discoveries they've made about the text at University of Ravenclaw..."

* * *

A month had past and for some reasons, Ron let Ginny convince him to buy something for Hermione.

"But why?" asked Ron, one day when Ginny came into his room and announced they were going to Diagon Alley.

"Because you and her have been writing back and forth non-stop, and besides she would love to get something for Valentine's Day."

"But we're not courting," said Ron, his cheeks turning red.

"Neither are Luna and I but we're doing it for a laugh," said Ginny. "C'mon, Ron! Fred and George are getting things for Katie and Angelina, even Percy going shopping for that Countess Audrey Toadsworthy or something."

"What happened to Countess Clearwater?" asked Ron.

"She realized he was a prat," said Ginny. "But forget that, you have to get something for Hermione."

Ron groaned but he went to Diagon Alley anyway to find something for Hermione. It was on one day off from the joke shop, which had opened the month before to a large crowd of working class and non-Purebloods rushing in to buy various gizmos. Even the Prophet wrote an article begrudginly praising the Weasley twins for their innovation and "pleasing the working class, whose simple minds fit with the simple toys". Because of the success so far, there was a little more extra pocket money so Ron decided to fine something nice for Hermione.

"You're kidding, mate," said George, who bought Angelina a comb.

"She's got plenty of those," said Fred, who bought Katie a small straw hat.

"But not this book," said Ron, showing them the copy of _Flourishing Sonnets of Countess Helga Hufflepuff. _"She's been looking for this book for years, and I remember when I saw it I hide it in the shop so no one else could find it. Now, it's mine...or hers..."

"It's perfect, Ron," said Ginny, as the four of them gathered to apparate back to The Burrow.

"I guess 'Mione isn't exactly one to buy flowers for," said George.

"Maybe a comb for that bush of a head, eh?" said Fred, elbowing George.

"Her hair is..." but before Ron could protest, the four of them were gone, and on the front steps of the Burrow. Unfortunately, they saw a man by the name Yaxley also at the door.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" asked Fred, pulling out his wand.

"Oh, nothing," said Yaxley. "Count Malfoy is merely having a little chat with your parents."

"Out of the way," said George, pushing the man aside while the four of them burst into the home.


	16. Chapter 16

Ron, Fred, George, and Ginny burst into the house and saw that Count Lucius was in fact with their father and mother, with the other three brothers as well. Count Lucius was sitting in the nicest chair in the parlor, with Countess Molly and Count Arthur sitting on the small green velvet sofa and the three brothers sitting on various chairs.

"Ah, Counts George, Fred, and Ronald," said Count Lucius, standing up to bow. "And the fair Countess Ginevra, it is a pleasure to meet you again."

"The pleasure's mine," said Ginny, curtseying to the man she despised but she was taught well by her mother.

"What's going on?" asked George.

"Yeah, what's all this about?" asked Fred.

"Well," said Count Arthur, finding the right words. "You see…"

"I am well aware of the fact that Lady Granger fancies your youngest brother, Ronald," said Lucius, as he dropped a bundle of letters and news articles on the table. Ron's cheeks turned bright red on cue. "Lady Granger barely responds to my son, however from what I've heard Count Ronald and Lady Granger appear to fancy each other."

"Says who?" asked Ron, quickly. Why was he still quick to deny his affections for her?

"Says everyone in the community, including Madam Rita Skeeter," said Count Lucius. "However, it is for the best intentions that Lady Granger marries my son Draco."

"That's her choice," said Ron.

"Of course it is," said Lucius cooly. "However, I do intend to have the lady marry my son, which means I need the full cooperation from this family in order for that to happen."

"But you hate her," protested Ron. "That's been clear from the start."

"We have to make sacrifices sometimes for the sake of family," said Lucius as though he was an innocent man on trail.

"What does this mean for us?" asked Ginny.

"It means that Ronald must cease all communications between him and Lady Granger so she may focus her feelings towards my son."

"What?" asked Ron, feeling crushed. What did he mean by not talking to her?

"Please, Count Lucius," said Count Arthur. "You're a man who married out of love, yes? It wouldn't be natural to force Herm...Lady Granger's affections towards Count Draco."

"It's not natural and it's not right," said Countess Molly, standing up. "Besides, Ronald's right. Why this interest all of the sudden."

"If I had a guess, it'd be the company," said Charlie.

"Having access to the publishing company would be beneficial," said Count Lucius. "After all, we do have shares for The Daily Prophet and the Ministry archives as well."

"What's in it for Hermione?" asked Ginny.

"What's in it for the little Mudblood?" asked Lucius, incredulously. "First of all, having the name 'Malfoy' is an honor, and of course she would still have access to Hogwarts and the publishing company..."

"Will she still work there?" asked Ron, taking a step towards Count Lucius. "She loves that job. And will she being living at Hogwarts, after all Countess Narcissa clearly stated that Hermione's family tainted the castle with their non-Pureblood status..."

"Ronald," hissed Countess Molly.

"Those conditions are...to be determined," hesistated Count Lucius. He could still remember the words of his Darkness Lord Voldemort...

* * *

"Draco will marry the lady," said Lord Voldemort.

"Yes, your Darkness," said Malfoy bowing to his feared master.

"And tell Draco if he cooperates, he will have that Greengrass girl for his bride."

"But...he will be married to Lady Granger..."

"It's 'til death do us part', isn't Lucius?" asked Lord Voldemort, coldly and laughing softly. "Or do I need to remind you of that?"

"No," said Lucius quickly, fearing for the worst for the only woman he ever loved. "Not Narcissa too, please."

"You're a good man, Lucius," said Lord Voldemort. "If only I had the same love you had for mortal men."

"But my lord," said Count Lucius. "Does she have to die? I mean, she's only a child..."

" 'til death do us part', Lucius..."

* * *

Ron looked around at his family. No one looked thrilled with Count Lucius, who remained calm and collected. However, none could be as unhappy as Ron was at that moment...

"So Ronald cannot even look at her?" asked Bill. "That's a bit ridiculous don't you think."

"No one in the family may, Count William," said Count Lucius.

"You don't have that authority to tell us to do that," said Percy, who surprised Ron at that moment. Considering Percy's position at the Ministry, Ron had figured that Percy would side with Count Malfoy. Maybe Percy did care about Ron after all.

"No, but I do know Madam Rita Skeeter very well," said Count Lucius. "And I have a wife who is very good at gossiping with her friends. For example, did you know that your perfect son Count Percy was found in a compromising position with a certain Lady Audrey Toadsworthy last week at the Ministry?". Except for Ginny and their parents, the brothers knew about Percy and Audrey.

"Count Percy Ignatius Weasley, what did you do?" asked Countess Molly.

"Now, Molly, I don't think we want details," said Count Arthur, a bit amused at his normally priggish son.

"Or the time that your precious daughter Ginevra was founding in an imtimate conversation with Lord Dean Thomas?" said Count Lucius, watching Ginny's cheeks turn a purplish red.

"Countess Ginevra Molly Weasley!" gasped Countess Molly.

"It was harmless fun!" said Ginny, although Ron elbowed her in the ribs to keep Ginny from aggravating their mother even further.

"Or the twins' escapades with the servants at the Great Hall?" continued Count Lucius. "Or maybe Count William's affairs with that Veela girl..."

"Her name is Lady Fleur," said Bill. "And my family knows well about it as does the public."

"Oh they know the details," said Count Lucius, presenting more letters. "But not the more saucy letters. Speaking of saucy letters, Count Charlie..."

"You sick prat," said Ron. "What makes you think you can go through our private lives and use it for entertainment?"

"Watch your language, Ronald," said Molly, although she was not really addressing Ron as she was face to face with Count Lucius. "I'll have you know that I'm not someone who wants her children to be perfect. I don't like these things, but they are human and these things they do are human. But you will not publish those things in that nasty paper that Madam Skeeter calls news."

"Then we have an agreement," said Count Lucius. "Ronald stays away from Lady Granger...everyone stays away from her, or I'll politely suggest to Madam Skeeter to bring up "Weasley's Woes" again."

Ron felt torn. He didn't want his family's private life to be exposed, but never talking to Hermione again?

"Go ahead," said Ginny. "Publish my little encounter with Lord Thomas."

"Let people know I fancy a Veela," said Bill.

"Let the ladies of the community know what a fantastic lover I am," said Charlie, a huge grin growing on his face.

"But like you said, Ronald and Hermione fancy each other," said George, coming to one side of Ron with Fred on the other. "And no one, especially you is going to interfere with that."

"Besides, Ronnie always get the attention from Rita Skeeter," said Fred. "How about sharing some of the spotlight, eh?"

The only one that looked unsure was Percy, but he was outnumbered and decided that perhaps a little press like this would help people see him more than a prude.

"Very well," said Count Lucius. "I see I have been defeated."

Ron smiled at his siblings. This was perhaps the first time they had ever stood up for him, and they were willing to be publicly humiliated just so Ron and Hermione could still speak to each other.

"Thank you for your time, Count Arthur, Countess Molly," said Count Malfoy bowing to the beaming parents. But before he left the room, he turned to the family and stated: "But now I'm left to take drastic measures."


	17. Chapter 17

Astoria had stopped by to visit Draco while Lucius and Narcissa were out and needless to say, having the house to one's self was very nice. It was such a nice day outside that Draco and Astoria decided to take a walk, but that walk was soon forgotten when they paused in front of a hedge of roses. Before Draco could stop himself, he was kissing Astoria and she responded eagerly back. Luckily the bench was right there and before they knew it, they were engaging in a loving but awkward snog. Now Draco rested his back around the arms of the bench with Astoria laying on him, somewhat squeezed in the crease between Draco and the bench. For the past hour they had been like that, talking about their lives and sharing personal details and silly secrets. It was wonderful.

"What animal would you be?" asked Draco.

"I'd be a canary," said Astoria.

"Why?" asked Draco.

"Because I like their color," said Astoria.

"But they are so weak," said Draco.

"Physically sure, but they have strengths in things other than…well, strength," said Astoria.

Suddenly, a pop was heard behind the bench that made the two starry-eyed lovers jump. Count Lucius Malfoy appeared and tried to held back his smirk as he saw Astoria and Draco adjusting their clothes and hair.

"Why Lady Astoria, what a pleasant surprise," said Count Lucius.

"Count Lucius," said Astoria, curtsying and bowing her head. "Forgive my intrusion…"

"It's my fault, Father," said Draco. "I didn't mean to.."

"That's alright, Draco," said Lucius. "Just be grateful your mother wasn't here."

"How was your visit to the Weasleys?" asked Draco.

"Unsuccessful," said Lucius, walking towards the house. "If you excuse us for a moment, Lady Astoria. My son and I must have a word alone. Come, Draco."Draco hesistated for a moment, looking at Astoria who was reluctantly nodding towards his father. Draco sighed and followed his father, knowing and dreading the news he was about to her.

"They will not back down," said Lucius, leaidng his son down the road that led to Malfoy Manor. "As long as Ronald is writing to Hermione, then she will remain to be interested in him."

"Then let her marry that imbecile," said Draco. "I'm not wasting my time on that Mudblood when I have another girl who is perfectly charming and a Purebood interested in my affections."

"Draco," said Lucius, forcing Draco to look him in the eye. "You have to marry Hermione." tr

"Father, can't his Darkness use another person, like Crabbe or Goyle?" asked Draco. "Why did he choose me?"

"Because he feels you have the most potential to became a member of his new Ministry," said Lucius.

"I know it's my duty to marry Granger," said Draco. "But I can't hurt Astoria like that - she'd hate me for the rest of her life!"

"Sometimes, family comes before one's own needs," said Lucius as the doors opened. To both their surprise, Countess Bellatrix was there with her suitcase and trunk.

"Dear sister," said Count Lucius, greeting her. "What brings you to Malfoy Manor? Is the Lestrange House under construction?"

"Foolish Lucius," laughed Countess Bellatrix. "His Darkness has sent me to keep an eye on his servant to make sure everything goes to plan. And it appears as though things with the Weasels did not go as plan."

"No," said Lucius with a blank expresssion on his face. "But I have another plan that will surely work, but it will require your services."

"Oh, I'm very excited!" said the insane witch. "I've been anxious to be apart of this plan, Merlin knows it's no fun to be the nanny!"

"What does this plan entail, Father?" asked Draco, a bit curious and a bit uncertain.

"Nothing you have to worry about, Draco," snapped Lucius. "Just...let me take care of it."

"Yes, Father," said Draco, wishing his father wasn't so patronizing with Draco. Ever since Draco could remember, he wanted to prove himself to his family. So far, Draco felt he had done a good job, even earning the praise from his aunt Bellatrix Lestrange. But after spending time with Astoria, he didn't feel it was morally right on his conscience to lie and steal Lady Granger away from that Weasel. Besides, why should he marry that Mudblood? Sure she had money and brains and unexpected beauty and grace but she was a Mudblood, a filthy Mudblood who didn't deserve to live in Hogwarts...

"Just do what you're told Draco and you will get far," said Bellatrix. "Why, look at your father! How did you think he's been able to keep the family name under such prestige for this long? By being good? By giving away money? No, by making the right friends."

"Then I really do have to marry that Mudblood," said Draco, gravely.

"Yes, sweetie," said Bellatrix in a mockingly sweet voice she used for when she talked to her nephew. "But once the papers are signed, then we can dispose of the little Mudblood and you can marry that Greengrass girl."

* * *

Hermione was enjoying a cup of tea in her bedroom while reading the most recent note from Ron, explaining his latest Weasley Wheezes' experiment: The Ambi-ink-ous Quill, which can make anyone right with whatever hand. Of course, by law one must write with the dominant hand, so naturally this would seem illegal. However, Ron's attempts with the pen proved disatrous. Hermione was also reading over the recent encounter the family had with Count Lucius Malfoy.

_I don't like this at all, 'Mione. The family hates you with a passion because you're non-Pureblood. Everyone keeps saying it's because of the company and your inheritance but I think there's more to it, something else that Malfoy isn't telling us. Be careful, 'Mione - they'll do whatever it takes for their name. _

Hermione looked at her wand, which was placed right in front of her on her desk. The wards that her parents installed mae sure that no one with any intention of harming Hermione could get into Hogwarts. Sipping her tea, Hermione finished Ron's note and opened the wrapped parcel he had sent using Pigwidgeon, the old and small servant who didn't do a lot anyone because of his age. Before she could opened the gift, she heard a loud crash.

"Miss Luna!" _Luna? _

Hermione grabbed her wand but when she went to open the door, she couldn't open it: Whenever a door locked on Hermione, it meant that there was serious trouble.

"Miss Luna!"

Hermione tried in vain to open the door using any charm but it wouldn't open. She had to get downstairs!"

"It's not Luna! -"

"Correct. love!" Hermione could hear screams, blood-curdling screams like pain, and recognized the scream as Monica.

"No!" cried Hermione, banging her fists against the door. "Let me out! Please, I have to help!"

"Where is she?" said the voice as Monica began to weep.

"I...I won't tell..."

"CRUCIO!"

"NO!" cried Hermione. "Please! Let me out!"

"Stay there, Miss Hermione!" said a voice that sounded like Crookshanks. "Whatever that Lestrange woman is doing here, it's clearly meant for you - stupefy!"

"Crookshanks!" cried Hermione. Vainly, Hermione searched her room for anything that could get her out.

"She's in this room!" cried a man's voice.

"Open the door!"

"I can't! It's charmed!"

"Must I do everything myself!"

Hermione know that she was in trouble and no matter what she did, she would be outdone by these masterminds who were able to break the wards to her castle. In addition, her staff though they had wands couldn't stand up to the power Bellatrix Lestrange had in her repertoire. Immediately, Hermione got her wand and sent out a Patronus to the two people she knew would respond to her.

"...please hurry, 'Mione," said Hermione as she heard the door fly off its bolts.


	18. Chapter 18

The Whomping Willow was one of the oldest resorts in the community. Once a place for glamour and the prime holiday retreat, it was now a place for the sick and ill to visit to get fresh air and cold breezes to alleviate their aches and pains. Count Harry Potter was accompanying his godfather Sirius Black, who had a recent health scare when he had to visit St. Mungo's due to congested lungs (some say it was a curse that his cousin Countess Bellatrix Lestrange put on him when he was disowned from the family). Harry agreed to accompany him on this holiday, although the idea that his godfather was close to dying frightened the young boy a lot.

Harry, Sirius, Hedwig, and Sirius' grumpy and crass servant Kreacher were staying at the place. That evening after supper, the four of them sat around with Dowager Count Dedalus Diggle, a very elderly count whose health was slowly declining but was a dear friend of Dowager Count McGonagall and Dumbledore. Diggle was telling stories of the founding of one of the oldest secret societies known in the community, the Order of the Phoenix.

"It used to be only Purebloods could join," said Diggle. "But when Aberforth – that's Albus' brother – stepped down and Albus took over, then it became open to those who vowed to protect the community."

"But they aren't the same as the Aurors," said Harry.

"No, the Aurors is controlled by the Ministry, which mind you came out recently with a study that shows why Mudblood's blood is different from Pureblood's blood," scuffed Sirius.

"Why do people hate Mudbloods?" asked Hedwig, pouring Harry a cup of tea.

"Because they don't like to compete against anyone for anything," said Diggle. "It's a shame really. When I was a lad, we were tought that we aren't entitled to anything - now, these families think they are so pwoerful because of a bunch of letters arranged into words."

"Good riddance, I say -" said Sirius before coughing.

"Steady there," said Harry, feeling uncomfortable of the sudden.

"It's alright, Harry," said Sirius, giving him a weak smile. "I'm not dead yet."

Just then, a large crack was heard and there was Ron with wide eyes and on his guard.

"What the bloody hell are you doing?" asked Ron.

"I would ask you the same thing," said Harry, standing up.

"You didn't get her Patronus," said Ron.

"Whose Patronus?"

"Hermione's."

"What?" asked Harry, now his eyes growing wide. "What's wrong, Ron?"

"Hermione's been kidnapped," said Ron. "That Lestrange woman - no offense, Sirius -"

"None taken," said Sirius.

"She broke into Hogwarts and took Hermione."

"How did she get into Hogwarts?" asked Harry. "What about the wards?"

"I don't know mate, but we have to find her!" said Ron.

"Go, Harry," said Sirius, also standing up though weakly. Kreacher and Hedwig had to support the man because his muscles were so weak. Even Ron noticed Harry's face turning a bit paler at the sight of his ghost of a godfather. "Diggle and I will contact the Order. If Hermione was taken by Bellatrix, god only knows what she has planned for Hermione. I fear for her safety."

"Don't worry about, 'Mione," said Ron. "She's gots loads of brains and guts to match that crazy...sorry, Sirius."

"No offense taken," said Sirius. "But Bellatrix is smart too, there's a reason why she's feared."

"But Hermione's got one thing that Bellaxtrix doesn't have," said Ron.

"What?"

"A heart."

* * *

Hermione tried everything to unlock the doors and windows in the chamber she was held in at the Malfoy Manor to no avail. She was trapped in the dark, cold manor along with Ms. Wilkes, Crookshanks, Wendell, and Monica. They had been thrown into the cellar by Peter Pettigrew, the man who was supposedly friends of the Potters long ago, and Yaxley. The one that Hermione feared the most was Scabior, whom she recognized when he visited the company a while back when Rita Skeeter threated to sue the company for libel. Luckily, that suit failed because there had been little done to Madam Skeeter's biography - she really was as horrible as the book made her out to be despite her protests.

Now, Scabior was more terrifying because he was working with that insane witch. Hermione had heard stories from Sirius Black about Countess Belletrix, but she refused to believe the exaggerations. However, after seeing the madwoman with her wild black curls and erratic manner, Hermione was beginning to believe those stories especially when she had thrown the four servants into the cellar.

"No, please!" said Hermione, as the four of them struggled to get away. "Don't hurt them!"

"As long as you cooperate, then they will be fine," said Bellatrix. "But for now, you will listen to me and only me. You are to be escorted up those stairs by this mangy little elf and decide whether you want to marry my nephew or not."

"And if I agree?" asked Hermione, as a rather small but timid man began to lead her away.

"Then no harm will happen to anyone..."

Hermione gulped as she walked with the creature to her prison.

"She lies..." said the little man.

"What do you mean?" whispered Hermione as she saw Count Narcissa from the corner of her eye.

"They will kill them, and you..."

"But why?"

"He wants the publishing company...he wants Hogwarts..."

"Dobby!" cried the shrill voice of Count Narcissa. "We're putting her in this chamber, you little mongrel!"

"Sorry, mistress!" said Dobby, turning Hermione around and almost pushing her towards Narcissa. When Hermione looked at the woman, she saw that the countess had a similiar look to Bellatrix on her face, but Hermione did not see the evil in her eyes, only ambition.

"Wait in here," said Narcissa, roughly pulling Hermione into the room. "Someone will return in two hours."

It had been almost an hour and Hermione was anxious for what was to come. She thought abut Dobby's words in her head over and over again...they wanted her money and her home, but they didn't want _her_. She was a filthy Mudblood with no family, not a single relative, while the Malfoys had a powerful family and a Pureblood status everyone envied. And yet, why did they envy her? All Hermione could think of was escaping this cell, this dark block that held her back. She wanted to be free again like...well, like a bird. What's the use of this money and land when she couldn't even have it without a marriage contract?

_Marry Draco Malfoy, I'd rather die, _she thought.

Then she heard a scream.


	19. Chapter 19

"You bastard!" cried a shrill female voice that Hermione didn't recognize as Countess Narcissa or Countess Bellatrix.

"Please, Astoria!" said Draco Malfoy. "It's not what it seems!"

"Oh it's exactly what is seems, Count Draco Malfoy!" said Astoria. "You're putting your own needs first!"

"I have to, Astoria!" pleaded Draco. "Please, it's for the sake of the family! I swear I don't love the Mudblood…"

"Oh, please! Don't think insulting her is going to make me believe any different!" said Astoria. "Daphne warned me about this but I chose not to believe, you know why? Because I was stupid enough to think you actually cared about me! That's why I came over today! But you just used me like some common tart, you rat bastard!"

"Astoria…Astoria!" cried Draco, as Hermione heard Astoria's cries faded in the large house. Poor Hermione couldn't help but feel guilty for the girl: to have your heart broken by a boy more obsessed with himself than with you…

Just then, the door flew opened and Draco was there looking angry for some reason at Hermione. He loved Astoria, and now she was gone, probably for good. All because he believed his father, his influential, power-hungry father; he listened to his aunt, his insane, bonkers aunt; his mother who truly seemed to understand him would now feel sympathetic and guilty towards him and begin to coddle him like when he was small and scraped his knee. Then of course there was his Darkness, who was obsessed with power and taking over the Ministry – he wanted Lady Granger's company because the power of the printed press, images, and scripts was the most powerful tool in creating a rebellion. But Draco couldn't take them down, he couldn't blame them for losing Astoria…it was all her fault…that filthy little Mudblood…that gorgeous, smart, powerful Mudblood…the truth finally hit Draco hard…Lady Granger had more power and control of her own life than he, a priviledged Pureblood count, would ever have.

At that, Draco ran towards the girl and tried to grab her bushy hair. However, Hermione had learned how to defend herself after spending years wrestling with Harry and Ron from a young age. Hermione grabbed Draco's wrists and pushed his back so he hit the post of the canopy bed. After being kidnapped, forced to think the worst of her beloved staff, and stared down by that awful witch，the last thing Hermione wanted to deal with was Malfoy pulling out her hair. There was a fireplace in the room and Hermione grabbed the poker and pointed it towards Draco.

"Touch me again and I'll pierce your porcelain skin so it turns pink," said Hermione with fiery in her eyes.

Draco was stunned. He had never be handled that way by a girl and to be threatened by this Mudblood made him glad no one was around him.

"You'll pay for that, Lady Granger," said Draco.

"What? No sweet words for me?" asked Hermione.

"No one threatens or mocks a Malfoy," said Draco. "And you should be grateful my father hasn't ask for anything worse to come to you, you little Mudblood."

"I'm not afraid," said Hermione, half-lying. "Let them do their worst. I will never marry a spoilt, selfish brat like you!"

"And who will you marry? That imbecile Weasel-"

And with that, Hermione's hand made contact with Draco's face.

"You leave him out of this," said Hermione, as Draco rubbed the side of his face. "He's more of a man than you'll ever be."

"You truly love him," laughed Draco. "You actually love him."

"Who ever said that?" asked Hermione, wondering why she kept denying her feelings.

"This is rich, this is too good," laughed Draco as he stood up to walk out of the room. "Wait 'til my father hears about this…"

"What? Wait!" cried Hermione as Draco shut the door behind her.

The worst thought of the day came to Hermione's brain. What if they got Ron? What if they were torturing him? It was hard for Hermione to think that that psychotic woman wasn't going to leave Crookshanks, Ms. Wilkes, Monica, and Wendell alone. If that happened to Ron…

Finally, Hermione sank into her bed and sobbed uncontrollably.

* * *

"So this is Malfoy Manor," said Ron looking at the tall, grand square structure. Personally, Ron always thought that Grimmauld Place was the dreariest, eeriest place but now his mind was changed after seeing Malfoy Manor.

"Do you think Hermione's there?" asked Harry.

"I'm not really sure, mate," said Ron. "But considering Count Lucius' unexpected visit to The Burrow today, I wouldn't be surprised."

"You know if we get caught, we'll be dead...literally dead."

"I'm willing to risk that for her," said Ron, not realizing the impact of those words. "And you?"

"Of course, Hermione's like my sister," said Harry. "But we should use the cloak."

"Don't you think we'd cover more ground if we seperate?"

"Ron, this is Malfoy Manor. One, we need to stick together we do come across Count Lucius; two, we don't know where we're bloody going; three, are you really going to pass up the opportunity to use a cloak that makes you invisible?"

"Alright, alright," said Ron. "But how do we get in?" This was an issue because two large men were blocking the doors, not to mention almost every glass panel had iron grating in place or knowing the Malfoy charmed with something to protect their precious castle.

"I think I have an idea...but it's not really something you're going to like," said Harry, as he explained the plan to Ron who was frowning.

"Harry, I can't..."

"Ron, we don't have a choice..."

"But to use the Imperius Curse?"

"It's for a good use..."

"I can't, Harry," said Ron. "Not even on these men, I...I can't."

"It's okay, Ron," said Harry, patting Ron's shoulder. Although Ron had the worst temper, the tallest height, and the strongest out of his friends, Harry knew that Ron had the biggest heart and wouldn't hurt a fly. Even when degnoming the Burrow's gardens, Harry remembered Ron slipping some breadcrumbs or cake crumbs from his pocket to give to the gnomes. The only thing that Ron couldn't or hadn't fit into his heart yet was the Malfoys. Even then, Harry wondered if Ron would break down and use an Unforgivable Curse on them.

"I got this mate," said Harry.

"Thanks," said Ron, anxious to get into the house and make sure Hermione was okay.


	20. Chapter 20

"I don't know how much more of this I can stand," said Wendell, who was sitting in the cellar of Malfoy Manor with Miss Wilkes and Crookshanks. They had been given a hard time by Countess Bellatrix: Crookshanks had been punched in the gut endlessly, Wendell had a swollen eye, and Miss Wilkes had black-and-blue chin. It was now Monica's turn to be tormented, but no one wanted to know what the docile girl was going through up there.

"They're only doing this to frighten Hermione," said Crookshanks. "They knew she's going to marry Draco, they're just making their point."

They could hear Monica's sobs from the upstairs over Countess Bellatrix's incoherent screeches.

"Poor dear," said Miss Wilkes. "I hope she's not getting the worst of it."

Just then, two human bodies and a short body belonging to an elf appeared in the cellar.

"Dobby apologizes Count Potter, but this is the best Dobby could have done."

"Thank you, Dobby," said Harry.

"Harry, Ronald!" said Wendell, letting his voice get a little too loud.

"Shh!" said Crookshanks, slapping Wendell at the back of his head. "They'll hear us if you raise your voice!"

"How do you find us?" asked Miss Wilkes.

"Well, to be honest we were looking for Hermione...not that we wouldn't have saved you! But she us a patronus and we knew something was wrong," said Ron.

"But how did you get into the castle?" asked Crookshanks. "It's enchanted!"

"I may have used the Imperius Curse on Crabbe and Goyle Seniors to look for Dobby and use Dobby to apparate into the Manor," said Harry rather quickly.

"And how do you do that without being caught?" asked Wendell.

"With the cloak," said Ronald. "Now, can we stop playing 'Twenty Questions' and look for Hermione?"

Just then, they heard some voices and footsteps coming down to the cellar, and immediately Harry throw the cloak over himself, Ron, and Dobby. It was Peter Pettigrew, or "Lord Wormtail" as Harry and Ron called him, leading a visibly shaken Monica back to the cellar, who immediately embraced Wendell when she ran into the cell.

"Now what are you going to do?" asked Crookshanks approaching Wormtail. "Where's Hermione?"

"She's in her chamber but Countess Bellatrix is going to have a little meeting first," said Wormtail, trying his best to sound evil.

"If there's so much as one scrape on that girl's face..." warned Miss Wilkes.

"Stay back!" squeaked Wormtail, slamming the gate to the cellar and pointing his wand at the two figures. "I have magic!"

"And we have more muscles than in your scrawny figure," said Miss Wilkes, who was by now uncharacteristically threatening and scary.

"Well tell that to Lady Granger!" said Wormtail, running (and tripping) up the stairs.

Ron and Harry threw the cloak off.

"Bloody hell, we have to find her!" said Ron.

"Dobby will show Count Harry and Count Ronald where Lady Hermione is!" said Dobby. "But hurry before his Darkness arrives!"

"His Darkness?" asked Ron.

"Yes, his Darkness will be officiating the contract between Lady Hermione and Count Draco," said Dobby, as though he expected everyone to know that.

"Lord Voldemort?" asked Harry, who had a grudge against the man who murdered his parents all those years ago.

"I know it," said Ron to himself.

"What?" asked Harry.

"I know something was weird with this whole situation, between the Malfoys' obsession with marrying Draco to Hermione - they're acting as...what's the word...mercenaries, I think...for Voldemort so he can have access to the publishing company."

"That's a lot of power," agreed Wendell.

"That's a lot of books," said Miss Wilkes.

"That's a lot of people," said Crookshanks.

Although never one to doubt his best friend, Harry was still surprised that Ron had figured this out, but Harry made another terrible realization one his own. As custom with the laws of the community, once a woman signs the contract then she still has power over her property until the actual ceremony or unless her husband or fiancee dies, or unless she dies in which case that property goes to the fiance or husband or the family of the husband.

"They're going to kill her!" said Harry, turning to Dobby. "Dobby, get me and Ron out of the cellar then come back and get Wendell, Miss Wilkes, Monica, and Crookshanks out of her. When you all get out, contact the Sirius, McGonagall, anyone and tell them to get to Malfoy Manor."

"Yes, Count Potter!" said Dobby, excited to be fighting against the masters he despised.

Ron looked at Harry and saw how determined he was to take down Voldemort, and for a good reason too. Voldemort had been the sole enforcer of these customs and in the end the community would fall with Voldemort, and Voldemort will make sure everyone would stay down with him as he suffered all those years ago as a Half-Blood count. He was a dangerous man, killing people who tried to fight against him or stop him - that's why he killed Harry's parents. _The_ _Daily Prophet _insisted that it was an accident from automobiles, but everyone knew it was murder.

However, Ron's mind was on one person: Hermione.


End file.
